The Lost Host
by AutumnSkyy
Summary: In a world where souls have taken over and humans have vanished one lost host lingers amongst their society believing she's one of them. A group of human survivors must help her gain her humanity before its too late.
1. Stolen

**A/N:** Well this isn't my first fanfic however it is my first one here so enjoy (:

**Disclaimer:** The Host does not belong to me but to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

The Lost Host

My parents weren't home. The neighborhood seemed awful quiet. It was Tuesday.

I sat out back in the fresh summer day. The fresh grass tickled my toes and I picked the petals from a daisy.

_Something's wrong._

I ignored it.

I brushed a lock of my dark hair behind an ear concentrating on the petals. It was a bright yellow against the white of my skin. I had always been too pale. Maybe I needed to stay out in the sun a little bit longer. But the California sun should be enough to tan my skin, right?

_Something really is wrong. It's _too_ quiet._

I glanced at the white picket fence that surrounded my backyard. Beyond was nothing but trees and bush. I could hear the birds in the branches go silent and die down their harmonious melodies.

_I'm safe. Just ignore it. _I told myself. It's safe here, nothing can happen to me and I was taken back when a girl appeared by the fence. She was really pretty with bronze skin and green eyes. I had never seen her around here before. She smiled at me, "Hi."

I starred at her for a moment, "Hi."

She looked around the yard. "What's your name?"

"Sophie." I answered looking back down at my petals.

"Sophie, you want to know a secret?" she said softly. I glance back up. A secret? _Say no, say no._

I nodded.  
And she smiled. "It won't hurt."

I frowned. It won't hurt?

Next thing I knew something covered my mouth. A sharp rancid smell burned through my nostrils and I tried to scream but I couldn't hear anything. I tried to run but strong arms wrapped around me and my body went limp. I looked around but I could only see the blue sky before I fell in to darkness.

Everything was so dark. I couldn't see a thing. What had happened? What in the world was going on? All these questions began to clog my mind and I panicked inside. It felt like a horrible nightmare. The girl- behind the fence- who was she? What had she done?

I forced my eyes to open but they were closed shut and all I could do was dream.

"_Sophie's different. Don't tell her why."_

Two pairs of silver eyes beamed off the light and starred straight at me. The faces of two children I seemed to know very well smiled back at me politely and happily. "Why don't we play a game?" one asked. She was a little girl with golden curls. She was around my age at the time.  
The little brown haired boy smiled, "Hide and seek. Sophie you're it!!" he cheered and pushed me off in to the dark street.  
"Count to sixty." He said.

I nodded and as I walked away I could see the silver starring back at me.

Sophie's different? What did that mean?

Back then, I didn't know. Maybe I would never know.

After I counted to sixty I brought myself from out of the bush and called out, "Ready or not, here I come!" as I had seen in the old television shows the humans would watch. However mother said I wasn't allowed to watch them any longer because they showed too much violence.  
She said a cat and a mouse trying to harm each other was not right and she would not stand by and let me fill my mind with such things. She said the cat and the mouse should be friends and share the milk like it should be.  
Mother was so smart.

I suddenly heard giggles and hurried on over to the light pole that stood in the middle of the coldasack  
"Here I am!" called out the golden curls- her name was Rises with the Sun.  
"I'm here too!" called out the brown haired boy- his name was Sings Strong.  
And they both ran over to me. "That was a great game Sophie." Said Rises with the Sun. Sings Strong agreed with her but I felt a little unsatisfied. I wanted to find them. What was the point of the game if they found themselves?  
I shook it off not saying anything.

"Well this body is tired." Said Sings Strong as he stretched. "Goodnight Rises with the Sun and Goodnight- Sophie." He smiled pleasantly and dashed off to his house.  
Rises with the Sun turned to me. "Today was fun, thank you for playing with me. Goodnight." And she also dashed off to her house.  
I stood by the light pole watching my friends run home and dissapear inside.

Why was I so different? Was it the pink line? Was it the silver? What was it?

My body was moving with the rhythm of a moving vehicle. I could tell because I could hear the wheels under the floor of the car. A car?  
My body felt heavy and my eyes refused to open.

"Hey, she's waking up."

"What?"

"I said- she's waking up."

Two voices bickered. I couldn't tell where they were coming from. All I knew was they were two men.

"Give her some more."

"Don't hurt her." Said the soft voice of a girl. It was so familiar and it terrified me.

Then again the same stinging smell was shoved in my nose and I lost the feeling of all my senses.

* * *

Ah, sorry the first chapter was so short, however, I hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think so far. Thanks.

- Autumn Skyy


	2. Human

**Summary: **Sophie Stark is a human girl living amongst souls.

Sophie sees nothing wrong with her life. Not only is she accepted by the souls in her society- she believes she is one of them.

That is until Jared and Melanie confused her for a soul, the next thing she knows Sophie awakes in Doc's office. Everyone is intrigued by this human girl living amongst the souls without a disguise.  
However, all Sophie wants is to return home too bad some don't think that's a very good idea.

* * *

I had no idea where I was or what happened to me.

Nor did I know how long I had been out. My mouth felt stale and my muscles were sore. Occationally a hand would run through my dark waves of hair and the soft strong voice spoke the same words, "It's okay. You're going to be okay". But not once did I stir.

The dreams came back again.

Dreams of strange faces and silver eyes. Of heavy hands holding me down. I would see my mother's sweet face but she seemed like a stranger now, someone I had barely met. Her voice seemed foreign and unrecognizable. And I hated it.

Then everything came to a stop.

_It's so hot. Why is it hot? Am I burning? _My mind asked over and over as I felt familiar arms wrap around me. _It's hot!_ I kept complaining but the words never left my lips. _Water…I want water. _  
And somewhere between reality and unconsciousness I groaned.

The arms held me tight but the road felt unstable for my body was banged back and forth against a strong chest. Why couldn't I wake up? Where was I going? Was I dreaming?

I felt the scorching blaze of the sun on my skin. _Please get me out of the sun, please. _I begged mentally. It seemed to take forever until my hot skin soothed with the cool feeling of shade and the air became musty and wet.

I heard voices- a lot of them- at least more than twenty all speaking at once.

What did they want?

"Wow!" said a boyish voice. "Another one?"

"Move aside people!" ordered an old voice. And I suddenly felt less claustrophobic.  
"Another one for Doc?" he asked.

The arms that carried me suddenly spoke, "Yes. We almost got caught catching her." There was a tone of annoyance in his voice.

"But it was worth it." Came the voice of the girl behind the fence.

"Alright, Doc's waiting down yonder." Said the old voice and the arms began to move.

"Wanda, where's Wanda?"

"She's with Ian."

"Call her please, I know she'll want to be there."

"Alright." The boyish voice said and ran off. I could hear the echo of his feet and the many voices that covered me.

What where they talking about and whose Wanda? I tried to move my head but it felt heavy like stone. I wish I could wake up already. If they were going to kill me I would at least like the opportunity to fight back. I wasn't much of a fighter- perhaps I was all talk.

The arms dropped my body onto an old musty cushion or was it a cot? It was stale and rough- not very confterable in my opinion.

"Jared, Melanie." Came another different voice. "Is this-?" his voice was rich with excitement.

"Yep." Said the annoyed voice, the one with the arms.

"Yes, Doc. But maybe we should wait for Wanda."

"She's on her way now." Said the voice called Doc. And the arms were called Jared and the girl behind the fence was Melanie?

My head felt foggy and my eyes felt a little lighter as they began to open slowly. My vision wasn't clear and the first thing that greeted me was a jagged ceiling made of…rock?

I moved my head around and groaned. My vision finally came through when I noticed three pairs of eyes starring back at me.

I didn't know where in the world I was. The room looked much like a Healer's office but not quite. There were more cots next to mine and strange instruments were set on a platter next to me.  
My heart began to exhilarate and I sat up quickly.

"She's awake!" a man gasped and that's when I began to panic. I pushed myself off the cot and tried to make a run for it but my legs were weak and I fell to the floor sending the platter of instruments clashing next to me, then the two strong arms wrapped around me.

"No!" I cried at the top of my lungs. "Let me go! Let me go!"

I tried to kick my legs but they wouldn't respond as much.

"Jared, don't hurt her!"

"Stop! Leave me alone!" I shrieked trying to squirm out of his grasp but he held me down firmly back on to the cot. "Quick Doc!" he called back.  
The man began to fumble around his desk and the girl- more like a young woman rushed over to my other side. I looked in to her worry filled eyes for a split second until I let out another shriek of panic and fear.

"Stop please!" I begged as tears rolled out my eyes and a cloth covered my mouth.

_No!_

It was the same horrible stench that burned my nose but this time it burned my eyes.

_I don't want to die! Please I don't want to die!_

My hands fumbled around when I heard another soft voice- much younger than the girl behind the fence.

"Wait, stop!" she cried.

"Wanda?"

"Stop, leave her!"

My body began to go limp and my eyes forced to stay awake.

"What, why?"

Then came her reply, "She's human."

And I was thrown back in to darkness.

Human? Me?No, no, that couldn't be possible. Not human- no, no! I wasn't human. I wasn't. I couldn't be. My parents, they were souls. They were! So that makes me one too. It does. It should. Not a human. Goodness, no.

Lies! They were all lies!

"_Sophie's different. Don't tell her why."_

I was normal. I was. I was a soul.

I lived among them. Every single friend I had, every single neighbor. They were souls. Humans couldn't live amongst souls. They were violent and monstrous. I wasn't like that. I wasn't a human.

Wait, the silver and the scar! I didn't…no I did.

_Liar. _

I- I…I don't know. I'm not sure.

I'm not making any sense...

All the words and questions jumbled in my mind and my head began to hurt. This wasn't right. It wasn't. I lived in a society of souls. I was born in to a family of souls so I must be one too. I was different…there was doubt about that but if I wasn't, why did they accept me?

I had to get back home. I just had to. I had to find a way.  
Gosh, why was this so complicated?

I must have made some kind of noise because the soft voice that saved me spoke "What's her name?"

"She said it was Sophie, back in California." Answered the girl behind the fence. I tried to remember her name. I had heard it before. And what did she mean by "_back_ in California"?

Where _was_ I?

"Sophie are you wake?" my name sounded right in her voice. As if it were accepted.

I couldn't speak a word. My mouth and lips were cracked dry and my body shuttered in fear. "She's not responding."  
"I think we may have used a little too much chloroform."  
"I should have gotten here sooner." Said the soft voice and I felt a small hand lay under my head and a wonderful feeling rushed through my lips. Water! It was fresh and it cooled me down.  
"Wanda, don't beat yourself up. She'll be fine. You'll see."

After swallowing what seemed to be gallons of water I drifted back in to a deep slumber. I didn't feel the numbness of the nasty liquid but for some reason my body was exhausted, as if I had been running mile after mile after mile when reality was- I had been sleeping all this time. I had no idea for how long though, the last thing I remember was that it was Tuesday and my parents were out.  
They hadn't come back in time. I sure missed them.  
I could feel myself toss and turn and then the same angelic voice soothed me back to sleep. She whispered "Okay's" and "Alrights" to me and many other soothing words my mother would tell me when I had those horrible nightmares.

I often got a quick sniff of the uncomfterable cot I lay on. It smelled old and it was unpleasant. I wasn't used to such a stench since my home was always kept spotless and fresh. It often got to the point where I wanted to roll to the floor and sleep there instead.  
But no matter how much I slept- I didn't dream. Or maybe I did I just didn't remember.

* * *

_Well that was the second chapter of this story (: Hope it was enjoyable. _

_-Autumn Skyy_


	3. Lies

A/N: 3rd chapter, please enjoy.

Disclaimer: The Host does not belong to me.

* * *

I often got a quick sniff of the uncomfterable cot I lay on. It smelled old and it was unpleasant. I wasn't used to such a stench since my home was always kept spotless and fresh. It often got to the point where I wanted to roll to the floor and sleep there instead.  
But no matter how much I slept- I didn't dream. Or maybe I did I just didn't remember.

3. Lies

Gosh, my head was really killing me. That's when I heard them again.

"Well we didn't know. I mean what in the world is a human girl doing out in the open like that?" I knew his voice.

"Yeah, it was a tricky situation." I knew that one too.

"It's fine you guys. I mean at least she's human."

"Damn tricky human." Snorted another voice. It wasn't as familiar but I think I recognized it from the car.

My head throbbed with all this bickering and I tried to shut the voices out but I couldn't. They were getting louder and louder with every second. I wanted them to stop.

"I'm _not _human." Forgetting the fear I found my voice but it was small and groggy.

Everyone got quiet and I was sure they were looking at me.

"Hey," a soft small hand lay on my arm. "How are you feeling?" she asked. She was the one that stopped them from killing me.

Then my eyes began to blink and six blurry faces crowded over me. The fear snapped within me and I sat up pushing myself away from them until I hit the rock wall. They all seemed to take a step back.  
I looked around the room; it was the same room where they almost killed me. What was I doing here in this horrible place?

"How are you feeling, Sophie?" said the small girl with the soft voice. She was…pretty! Like an angel. Her golden curls fell forth and her eyes were filled with kindness. Who was she? But she seemed a little too old for her height. Or too young to be that tall- I don't know.

I couldn't control my breathing, "I- I'm not human." I mumbled. She stepped closer, "What was that?"  
"I'm not human." I said louder and their eyes widened in surprise and they turned to look at each other with confusion. Why the reaction?

"What the hell is going on?" said one of the guys. He was tall with dark hair and blue eyes and his nose was a bit crooked as if it had been broken before.  
"She's delusional." Said another one that looked much like him but younger.

The blond Angel placed her hand on mine and I flinched. I felt like a little animal in a cage. "It's okay, I won't hurt you." She smiled at me and for some strange reason I believed her. There was just something about her that couldn't be bad.

The next thing I knew I was crying, like a small child I brought my knees to my chest and cried.  
My body shook, I was so afraid.  
"Maybe we should let her rest. She's been through a lot." Said her soft voice.  
"Yeah, we'll be back later to see how she's doing."

Then they left. I don't know how many and I didn't care as long as I didn't have a big audience to cry in front of. The room was silent except for my sobs and infantile cries. I didn't know what made me react this way. I usually didn't bawl like a child. But the fear was so intense- I couldn't handle it.  
After what seemed forever of my crying a small hand patted my back, "There, there." It was the Angel whispering to me softly. "It's alright."  
I guess she had let me cry myself tired or as they used to say, "Let it all out." but there were still so many emotions jumbled inside of me.  
"You're going to be fine. I promise." She reassured me and I knew she wasn't lying. I knew she meant it. And I knew I would be safe as long as she was here with me.

I let my shoulder slump and my stomach relax but the fear of dying was well within me. I couldn't stop the shaking and the small sobs that would escape through my lips. My finger tops pressed down hard against the skin of my legs and after a while became soar. I felt the overwhelming feeling of exhaustion once again and I let out another silent wail. I didn't want to sleep anymore. I didn't want to close my eyes. What if I never woke again? What if they killed me in my sleep?  
No, the Angel would never let them hurt me but they were Humans and Humans were Demons. They would get what they want and if what they wanted was my lifeless corps- they would get it.

"Shh, now, now. Enough of that." Said the Angel as she scooted closer to me and I wanted to back away but the jagged wall was already tearing through the back of my shirt. "Sophie, you don't have to cry anymore."  
I didn't say anything.  
"We- they won't hurt you." She referred to the others. She sounded so sure as if she had her every ounce of trust in them. I didn't understand it.  
After another silent moment the Angel sighed. "The silent treatment, huh?"

Silence.

She laughed lightly. It was such a charming laughter perhaps more like a giggle. It made me want to smile.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I kinda did realize this chapter is super short and I'm sorry about that however, I hope it was enjoyable.

AutumnSkyy


	4. Hunger

**Disclaimer:** The Host does not belong to me. Enough said.

**A/N:** Mkay, so first of all I'd like to thank TopKat90 for the review, so thanks! I really appreciate it (: And hopefully this chapter is once again pleasing to you all.

*

*

* * *

*

*

4. Hunger

"You know you can talk to me." She pressed on but I still didn't say anything. I hadn't realized how stubborn I could be but the Angel was patient.

She waited in my silence for a little while longer, "You must be hungry. Melanie should be back later with something to eat for you. It's safe- to eat that is." Her voice lingered as if she was thinking of a past memory. "And hopefully good this time. It should be, yes." She was reassuring herself and I wasn't sure why. But the talk of food made my stomach wrench and complain. I hoped it didn't betray me and let out a loud growl.  
I didn't need that.

Yes, I was starving but I wasn't going to let Humans poison me to death. I could imagine them right now, conjuring up some sick poisonous concoction to feed me. I wasn't stupid.

"I bet you're hungry though," she spoke softly, "I bet you haven't ate in days."

Days? Is that how long it had been? Days.  
I felt myself move a little. I wanted to ask her how long I had been here. I wanted to ask her for help. I wanted to see her angelic face and know I was safe. But my muscles were locked tight and I didn't move anymore.  
The only thing I did was fight to stay awake and keep the hungry at bay.

"You're hungry, aren't you, Sophie?" she asked hoping to hear my voice. I let my guard down and shook my head "no"

But then my stomach betrayed me and let the loudest roar I had ever heard.  
She laughed lightly- more like giggled, "I thought so. I'll be sure Melanie gets here soon."

And sure enough Melanie- that's her name! The girl behind the fence- was here. I heard the sound of a tray plop down next to me.

"Has she said anything?" Melanie asked. "No." The Angel replied, "But she seems to be communicating a little." She referred to my headshake. "Now we just have to get her to eat something."  
"And how are we going to do that?"  
"I don't know."  
Just then another voice followed in to the room. It was awfully familiar. It was the voice that lingered around the Angel the most. It was the voice of a young man.  
"Can I help in any way?"  
"Ian." Spoke the Angel sweetly, "I hope so."  
"Okay, what am I good for?" he seemed somewhat cheery.  
"We have to get her to eat something. She hasn't moved a muscle since she woke up."  
"Ahuh." He said.

Stubbornly, I jerked away from them, still hiding my red and tear stained face.  
I heard the man's voice chuckle, "She seems to be moving sure enough."  
"Well she's very…stubborn." Admitted the Angel, "She gave me the silent treatment."

Melanie mused, "Looks like we have a big job on our hands."  
I could imagine them nodding in agreement.

And as I was stubborn they were persistent. Using friendly words of encouragement and persuasion they tried to coax me to eat what ever it was they had prepared for me. But not once did I look away from my hiding place. I wasn't going to show them my face even if they got on their knees and begged.  
On the contrary I had managed to hide myself more sufficiently, packing myself in to a tight knit ball against the jagged wall of cave rock. I felt like those little animals on the beach. I believe they were called Hermit crabs. They just refused to come out the safety of their homes when danger was about.  
I was a hermit crab- I was not coming out of my ball.

Hours seemed to pass and the familiar voice of the man called Doc lingered in to the room asking if I had made any progress yet. He also apologized for not being here any sooner; he said he had to talk to some girl named Sharon about something important. He said he didn't dare leave her hanging. Everyone seemed to understand.  
Then he walked over to my bedside and said something but I was so exhausted I didn't catch it.

"The girl's stubborn." Said another too-familiar voice as it walked in to the room.

"She just needs time, that's all." The Angel reassured them.

Time, she said.  
And with that statement came irony because even though _I_ needed the time, I myself became very time consuming. There was always someone with me in the room. Mostly it was the Angel who stayed the long night hours with me but then someone else would take her place. But I knew it hadn't been days, hours at the most.  
My limbs became soar and uncomfterable for being kept tight pact and in the same position. My eyelids also felt heavy and I fought to stay awake.  
And the more time passed the more my body began to betray me. I felt a tight pressure in my lower stomach and I cursed myself for drinking all that water.  
I tried to hold it but I just couldn't. It wasn't going to go away if I pretended it wasn't there. I was just going to end up wetting myself.

I let out a little uncomfterable whimper and the Angel rushed to my side, I could hear the smile in her voice, "Need some private time, huh?"  
And just because I was about to explode I spoke, "Ahuh…" it sounded like a weak little whine.  
"Okay, come with me." She placed her hand next to me and with just a little bit of hesitation I took it.  
Her hand was around the same size as mine but mine must have been a bit bigger. Then I lifted my head from my hiding place and with tired weary eyes met her gaze.  
"Atta girl." She smiled wrapping her fingers around mine and helping me off the cot.  
My limbs tingled and rejoiced with the movement but they also avenged their time locked up because I almost stumbled to the floor. The Angel caught me but she wasn't so strong as the man with the arms- Jared.

As we stepped out of the horrid room we walked smack right in to darkness. My body came to a stop and I shuttered.  
"It's okay," The Angel reassured me again, "it's just a little dark in here sometimes. You'll get used to it though. Just keep close to the walls."

I trusted her and let her lead me through the darkness feeling the wet jagged walls with my free hand. After a moment of silence she spoke, "You're hands are so soft. I bet you haven't worked a day in your life." There was a tone of wonder and awe in her voice but she was right. I had never lifted a finger in my life and I wasn't sure why. It had never occurred to me before.  
Then I noticed the touch of her hands, they were very soft as well. But as soft as they were they had a feeling of hard work and determination in them. Maybe a history of light scratches and injuries due to the harsh environment she lived in. The environment they wanted _me_ to live in.

After what seemed to be a never-ending maze of darkness we walked in to a large cave. I could hear the loud roaring of water. A river? Yes it was a river or perhaps two. It was really dark- pitch black and I couldn't see a thing, I could only hear the roaring rapids.

"It's very dark in here," she said taking a stronger grip on my hand, "Sooner or later you'll find your way around. But for now you have to promise not to wander in here alone. It could be very dangerous." Then her toned lightened a bit, "We wouldn't want you to fall in the river now."  
I made a little animal-like sound in agreement. I still couldn't manage to find my voice.

Very slowly the Angel led me through the pitch darkness and showed me exactly where I needed to go. She explained how everything worked with heavy detail and carefully sent me on my way.  
I had a bit of trouble figuring out what she meant but I finally found the "restroom" and wasn't ashamed to say I was quite content when I was finished. And I gathered the courage to wash my hands in the water pool she had called the "tub".  
At first I couldn't see anything so I got on my knees and felt around until I hit the cool pool of water. I tried to fix my vision but I could only hear dark water ripple around with the movements of my hands and I swore if I didn't finish soon something was going to jump out and drag me under the black ink.

Like a lost paranoid puppy I made my way back to the Angel and as if I had been doing it all my life I took her hand. She seemed pleased and ushered me out. "Feeling better?" She asked.  
I only nodded but I knew somehow she understood for she said, "Good."

As we made our way through the darkness again I tripped countless times and countless times the Angel patiently waved away my ineptness and helped me up like a small child barely learning how to walk.  
When she helped me up after what seemed like the 7th time a voice came from the blackness, "Wanda?"  
I jumped letting out a small squeak of surprise. "It's okay, it's just Ian." The Angel said calming me down. "Yes, Ian. It's us."  
He walked on over without tripping once but kept his distance. "Nice to see she's finally up."  
"Well, just goes to show you the human body will not go unattended." She mused.  
I felt my ears getting hot again and I shivered at the sound of his super light chuckle, "I see. Well I waited back at Doc's but you were taking a while so I came to find you."

"Sorry Ian, it's just hard for her to get around in the dark." She apologized. Now I felt silly. I mean who couldn't walk in the dark? Okay not a lot of Souls or people for that matter could…

"It's okay." He said softly and I knew he was looking at me so I hid behind the Angel and all three of us made our way back to what was often called, "Doc's room."  
The room was lit with a dim blue light that ran on batteries. And every object made an eerie shadow against the wall making me shiver. I couldn't help to think of how close I came to dying in this room. I hated being in here.  
I guess the Angel noticed for when we stepped inside my body let out a strong shiver of fear.  
She didn't say anything as she led me back to the cot where I took the same position against the jagged wall and wrapped my arms around my sore legs.

I think this was going to be a regular routine now.

*

*

* * *

*

*

_**A/N:**__ So that was the 4__th__ chapter of this story. Yeah, don't you all wish these chapters were longer? I know I do . However, there are more to come and some will be much longer than this one was. Haha._

_-AutumnSkyy_


	5. Prisoner

**Disclaimer:** Once again, The Host does not belong to me.

**A/N:** Yes, Sophie is pretty reserved and she hasn't talked much since she arrived at the peek. Some are starting to loose patience with her and others have all the time in the world to coax her out of her shell. What's gonna happen? Um well there's only one way to find out- read! (:

*  
*

*  
*

* * *

*

*

5. Prisoner

*  
*

I think this was going to be a regular routine now.

While I fought to stay awake I caught some of the conversation going on in front of me between the Angel and the man with the sweetness in his voice. Sometimes I wasn't sure what they were talking about but sometimes it was about me.

Then I noticed something. The room was lighter. It must have been morning or something. But how could one tell in these stupid caves?  
"Good morning," walked in the man called Doc, "Wanda, Ian." Then he turned to look at me and his smile widened, "Sophie. I see you're awake now- or still awake?" he turned to the Angel.  
"She hasn't slept all night." A hint of worry crossed her silver eyes. Silver, ugh my mind was too exhausted to make anything clear right now- that and the fact that my body wouldn't stop shaking with fear.

Doc turned to look at me with guarded eyes and then made the decision to walk over to my cot in slow paces. I pushed myself back against the rock until it poked me enough to make me yelp out in pain. "Still a little shaky I see." He smiled at me but I looked away.  
"Hmm, you weren't kidding when you said she was stubborn."  
The Angel gave a small chuckle, "She can be very obstinate." And I thought back to last night when they were trying to force feed me. I just wouldn't budge.

And neither did I let this Doc man lay a finger on me. I moved and squirmed and whimpered and almost had the nerve to bite him until he finally left me alone.  
But he didn't leave the room. He sat at his desk, laid his hand on his fist and watched me.

For the rest of what seemed to be the day I sat in the same cowering position stealing little glances of him here and there and everyone else who entered the room.  
Mostly it was the blond angel and a young boy with bronze skin. He starred at me with curious and attentive eyes. He often would whisper things to the Angel and she would always give him an answer.  
Another visitor was the man with the blue eyes. He hung around the Angel a lot and often held her hand. Whenever he did I would look away.  
I didn't dare make eye contact with any one of them for too long.  
The girl behind the fence- Melanie also hung around the room. I felt like some kind of science experiment being watched or some kind of new species of animal because whoever was in the room had their eyes on me.

Without realizing it my body relaxed and my legs sprawled in front of me. I lay my head on the rock wall and looked away from the crowd when my stomach let out a loud rumble.

"You can't keep this up forever, you know." Said the Angel setting her book down. I tensed up again.  
She walked over, "Wouldn't you like to eat something?"  
Was it me or did she actually look worried?  
I shook my head and my hid my face again in my arms. I wasn't going to eat a thing.  
Sure I was dying of hunger and I was ready to pass out from exhaustion but no way was I going to give in.

Just then the man with the blue eyes walked in the room holding an orange bag I had seen somewhere before.  
"Hey Wanda."  
I flinched at his voice.  
"Hi, Ian." She smiled at him.  
"I brought you some Cheetoes." His grin widened and he handed her the orange bag. The Angel's ravishing smile spread, "Gee, thanks Ian." She tried to suppress a small giggle. "Sure thing." He said, "I have to go help at the field but I'll be back as soon as I'm done."

And then I closed my eyes trying to block them out. I swore I heard the sound of lips smack against a cheek but I ignored it. I wanted to ignore everyone.  
I only wanted to go home. I didn't ask for any of this. The room went silent but my mind babble went on.  
What had I done to deserve this? Why did these humans take me? Agh, it was all so nerve wrecking and I swear I hated them. I felt myself dying slowly and it was all because of them. I was being unfair I know I was but I was so angry I couldn't make my senses work right.  
Then when the room went silent a bag crumbled open and a delicious aroma brought me out from my hiding place slapping me across the face.  
I looked up at the Angel- in her hands- the bag; it was coming from the bag.  
My mouth watered at the smell and my stomach grumbled with fierce intensity.  
Her eyes shifted to me and then to the bag. And then she understood, "You want some, Sophie?"  
I felt my body leaning forward and my limbs unwrapping from my position. It was as if my body was under control. The sweet cheesy aroma of the Cheetoes were drawing me in.  
I couldn't help myself. I just couldn't.  
My stomach wanted them but also my mind. I _needed_ to have them.

Just when I reached for the bag I caught myself and pulled back. The Angel frowned lightly, "Fine. If you won't have some neither will I." And she placed the bag on the stand next to her.  
I swallowed hard.  
Agh, how could I be such an idiot? What if they were poisoned? No the man gave them to her- unless…unless it was a trap.  
Wow, they're sneaky.

So I slumped back against the wall and the Angel sat back down patiently.  
My eyes fought to stay awake; I didn't want to go to sleep. I didn't want to. So tried as hard as I could to keep my eyes on the Angel until they closed.

I was only out for what seemed like a slight second when my eyes fluttered open and the Angel was still sitting on her chair- her eyes closed.  
I looked around the room but no one else was there.  
We were completely alone.  
However, someone was bound to stop by soon and I wondered to myself why there wasn't anyone guarding the area.  
But I pushed the though aside and a delicious aroma made its way to my nose. My eyes fell upon the orange bag of Cheetoes.  
I looked up at the Angel, she was fast asleep and her beautiful face was serene. Then my eyes wandered back to the bag. They were calling to me, just begging me to have them.  
I gulped and let my sore legs slide off the cot and touch the ground. As soon as I stood the room spun and I caught a hold of the cot to steady myself.  
The Angel hadn't awoken from her slumber and I was glad for that. So I forced myself to take a steady step towards the bag. As I reached the table my shaking hands knocked over a flashlight but I caught it in time before it hit the floor. My eyes darted to the Angel. Nothing.  
I took a deep breath and calmed myself once again reaching for the bag. If anything went wrong I would die of starvation. The Cheetoes weren't poisoned- that much I knew. Because the handsome young man with the blue eyes named Ian would never hurt the Angel.  
The bag crumbled a little from the pressure of my fingers and as soon as I had a good grip of it I snatched it and hurried back along the rock wall, placed my self on the floor and dug through the bag eating the Cheetoes like a hunger-starved barbarian.  
The taste exploded in my mouth and I felt like I was lifted in to the air. The delicious artificial cheese danced along my tongue and I had never tasted anything as delicious as this.

Back home my mother brought it amongst herself to feed me only the most nutritional and healthy food of the human race.  
Never in my life had I tasted a bag of Cheetoes or that enticing dark substance called Chocolate. But now here I was stuffing down a bag of unhealthy junk down my throat. I was quite proud of myself.

And I had been so busy stuffing my face I didn't realize the Angel kneeling down in front of me. A weary smile on her face.  
"I knew you'd give in sooner or later." She said and I jumped at her voice hitting my back against the rock.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." She said sincerely and I let my guard down just a little. "They're delicious aren't they?" she referred to the scrumptious treat I was close to devouring completely.  
I took a big gulp. I hadn't realized I had stopped breathing and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.  
"If I had known you liked them so much I would have asked Ian for another bag." She seemed almost disappointed that she hadn't.  
"I've never had these before." The words escaped out of my lips and the Angel was a bit shocked but then she smiled. "You mean this is your first time?" her eyes glittered with excitement.  
I nodded and set the empty bag down.  
"I'm new to the Cheetoes myself, too. Well not _that_ new." She mused mostly to her self and I noticed something about her, something distinct about her image.

I frowned looking in her eyes- deeply within her. She was different from the others…she was a Soul. A Soul!

I leaned closer to her and my mouth blurred out the words, "You're a Soul."  
She smiled warmly at me, "Yes, I am. My names Wanderer."  
"Wanderer…" I lay back speaking the name between my lips and it sounded so familiar. Like I heard it before.  
But what was she doing here with all these humans? Why would a Soul live amongst humans? It wasn't natural. It was completely odd, an Angel amongst Demons.  
"But everyone here calls me, Wanda." She said with pride and acceptance as she thought of the others.  
"Wanda." I repeated aloud as if I was a child barely learning to talk and trying out my new voice.

I nodded soon afterward and glanced at Wanda, she was a Soul, maybe she could help me, "Why am I here?" I asked her knowing she'd give me an answer.

She smiled at me; it was such a sweet smile, "Because you belong here." She said matter-of-factly.  
"B-belong here?" I stuttered looking around once more. No I couldn't belong here. No. No.

"I- I can't." my voice shook.  
She frowned lightly as if trying to understand me, "Why not?"

I looked down at my hands- at my orange stained fingers and thought of all the possible reasons why I didn't belong here. Why me being here was some kind of mistake. Then I glanced back up at Wanda.  
"Because I already have a home, I live with my mom and dad."

Wanda was shocked, "Your parents? You mean more humans?

I shook my head feverishly, "No, not humans. Souls." I said.  
"Souls?" she gasped out. I couldn't quite read her expression. It was a mixture of fascination and concern.

I nodded again, "Yes, my parents are both souls and I live with them…I belong with them." My voice squeaked and I felt a lump in my throat as I remembered my scar-free neck and the absence of silver in my eyes.

*  
*

*  
*

* * *

*

*

_A/N: Shocking isn't it! Well sooner or late Sophie was bound to find out Wanda was a Soul. Now, she has someone to trust and reside in. Maybe Wanda can even help her escape…who knows? (;_

_-AutumnSkyy_


	6. Deniel

**Disclaimer:** Once again, The Host does not belong to me.

**A/N: **Okay, I apologize for not updating any sooner. I had the chapter done and it just sat there waiting for weeks until finally I got around to updating! (: But yes million of apologize to those who enjoy my story, thanks (: Oh and enjoy..

*  
*

*  
*

* * *

*  
*

*  
*

6. Deniel

*

*

*

My voice squeaked and I felt a lump in my throat as I remembered my scar-free neck and the absence of silver in my eyes.

"Interesting." Spoke a very familiar voice. Wanderer and I both shot up to find the man they called Doc standing there with wide eyes and a look of fascination towards me. "A human living amongst souls." His voice lingered.  
"Living in their society." Wander finished his sentence.

Doc had heard it- everything I said. How could I have not noticed that he entered the room?  
"How could this be possible?" he took a step closer and I cringed in fear.  
"I don't know," Wanda, answered him as she looked back at me, "But she survived."

"How in the world did you manage to survive the Seekers?" Doc asked as he too knelt down next to Wanderer. I looked at her and she nodded giving me the okay to answer the man.  
"The Seekers never bothered me." I looked down and realized I was still barefoot. And I was wearing the same clothes I was when they snatched me; it was a flower pattern summer blouse with a white tank top underneath and dark blue shorts. However they were dirty and torn.  
"This is impossible. I- I can't believe it." He said mostly to himself and I frowned at him. How could he not? What was the matter with him? "I have to see for myself." And he brought out a flashlight from his pocket and the bright flash hit my eyes making me shy away from the light that I had been deprived from for so long. I had been hidden in the darkness and it took me a while to take the light back in me.  
"No silver," Doc whispered as he retreated the light.  
The two simple words put together pierced through me and I frowned. No silver. That didn't mean anything.  
"She's human." Wanda said, "I never doubted it." And her smile felt warm against my skin.

"Don't worry Sophie, you'll fit right in." Wanderer beamed. I closed my eyes for a moment and felt myself push back against the rock wall. "I can't. I have to get back home." When I opened my eyes Wanda and Doc both held the same expression of complete apprehension.  
"Sophie, where will you go?" Wanda asked. "Back home." I answered her. "Back to my parents."

"To the souls?" Doc asked next.  
I nodded, "Yeah, I bet they're looking for me…and- and I don't want them to worry. So, um, if you don't mind, I'd like to go home now."  
"No." growled a voice making me jump and all three of us turned to find Jared standing there.  
"Jared?" Wanda was a bit surprised.

"She's human, Wanda. She's not going anywhere!" his voice was loud and it boomed through the room. My body shuttered and my eyes closed immediately.

"Jared knock it off." Doc ordered, "You're being irrational."

"Irrational? The girl's a human. A _human_. She's not leaving so the Souls could catch her and then come for us. I don't think so. She's not setting a foot outside of this place."

"Jared!" Melanie snapped coming in to the room, "Stop it, you're scaring her."  
And in fact he was scaring me.

My hands were shaking and I didn't dare look at them. All I wanted was to return home. To climb in to my bed and lie under the sheets and take a well deserved nap. I wanted to wake up to my now stranger parents and help with dinner. I wanted to sit at the table and smile at them and tell them my dreams. I wanted my life back. But here were these humans keeping me captive, telling me I was one of them and I belonged here in these caves of pure darkness. If I was so human- why did they keep me in this room locked up like a prisoner? And also why was Wanderer here? Was she being held captive too? Maybe she had already been brainwashed. I don't know but what I do know is that I'll be safe as long as she's around.

I turned my body away from them and crawled back in to my tight ball and tried to block out their words. I couldn't get my body to stop shaking and I felt the heavy lump at my throat. No, I couldn't cry in front of them. I would seem weak and vulnerable…but wasn't I already?

Then after an awkward silence Jared left the room in a huff. "I'll talk to him." Melanie whispered and left after him but I couldn't help to feel that she glanced at me before she did. The room was quiet now and a hand fell upon my shoulder. I flinched.  
"It's okay," Wanda spoke, "Don't worry about Jared."

But I did worry about Jared. Jared was a strong man. It was his arms that captured me in the first place and brought me all the way here. It was his hands that held me down when I tried to escape away from this room. It was his voice that made me shake like an animal cowering in a corner. Jared was a great source of fear to me and I couldn't deny his power. He was stronger than me and with him I was sure to loose.  
However, Wanda reassured me that everything was fine and there was nothing to fear. She asked Doc to hand her something but I didn't hear what until a bottle of water was waved in front of me. I took it and drank from it. The fresh water soothed my dry mouth and I relaxed a bit. But it did nothing for my heavy lids. I was still trying to fight off the sleep. I was sure I had gone at least almost two days without sleep and my body was killing me.

"C'mon Sophie, you should get some rest." Wanda helped me up to my weary feet and back on to the old cot I was beginning to hate.

As I was placing myself back in to my hiding position Wanda stopped me, "Enough of that," she said- a smile in her voice, "You need to get some sleep. Your body needs to rest- you've been overdoing yourself." She pushed my body back down until my head hit the pillow. I tried to sit up but she was persistent.  
Then she turned do Doc, "How is she looking?"  
Doc walked over but I didn't care I felt too warn out to cower and shake. "Famished." He answered, "The lack of sleep and nourishment has worn her out greatly. She needs some well-deserved sleep and a good meal when she wakes up. After that she'll begin to regain her strength." He smiled down at me. I shook off his words, I didn't want to hear them but he was right.  
"Get some sleep." Wanda whispered to me with a warm smile just for me, "Sweet dreams." No doubt she was an angel. And her face was the last I saw before my eyes closed and I fell in to a deep slumber.

I had slept for hours. "All day and night." According to Wanda. When I finally awoke from my long slumber she had a warm meal ready for me, Apple cinnamon oatmeal, slices of banana and peaches, bread and powdered milk. It took her a while to persuade me to eat it but in the end I did and the food made it's way happily down my throat and in to my empty stomach.

Wanda helped me a bit, I guess she thought if she didn't hand me the food and insure me it was totally fine I wouldn't eat it.

During the meal Wanda told me about how they tried to keep the good food last but some wouldn't last the night unless they kept it well preserved. She also told me that the peaches I was eating were grown in their own field which was somewhere in another part of the caves. She said a man called Uncle Jeb was to thank for the magic the fields produced and also for saving the lives of all the humans here. Wanda also told me about the people that lived here. She thought fondly of them as if they were her own family. I didn't understand, how could a Soul live among humans and feel love for them? It was confusing to me.

I spent the rest of what I was told to be day (I could never tell in these caves) accompanied by Wanda and Doc and often the man with the perfect blue eyes- Ian. I sat on my cot just watching them and occationally falling in to a short sleep but I woke myself up when everything was too quiet.  
Wanda tucked me in again that night and I cried myself silently to sleep. But I think they heard me crying and let me go through it without disturbing me. When I woke up a meal was awaiting me. And it was like that for the next few days.

I woke up to a meal, spend the day in Doc's room wasting time and forcing myself not to cry. Wanda would take me out for my bathroom needs and when I arrived there was another meal ready. Sometimes I refused to eat and I coward in my ball when Jared stopped by. Melanie would come and take him away for my benefit. I think she knew how afraid I was of him. The man called Jeb stopped by too with a smile just for me. I wasn't sure why but he was really friendly and Wanda said I could trust him. He'd make small talk with me but when I didn't answer he'd just laugh a boomy laugh and say, "Within time, kid, within time."  
Time, I had heard that one before.

Every night I'd cry silently. Sometimes I forgot if it was because I was home sick or because of complete fear. When the tears stopped I was so exhausted nothing else mattered. All I wanted to do was escape in to a deep slumber and in the back of my mind I hoped Jared or some other human monster would come in and end my life and finally end this agony.  
I was being foolish, of course.

One morning as I ate my morning meal Wanda broke the silence, "So you never told me you're whole name." she held much curiosity in her eyes as she handed me a slice of banana.  
Then I myself realized I had never told her my whole name. I hadn't spoken much since I arrived here.

"Stark," I answered her. "Sophia Grace Stark."  
"That's a pretty name. I'm guessing your parents chose the names of their hosts?"

I nodded, "They did. Jonathan and Renee Stark."

"You must miss them." It was more of a statement than a question.  
"Yes." I didn't want to mention the fact that they felt like strangers now. I wanted them to have a good image in my memory. I mean they were Souls after all. So was I…

"Where you happy with them?"  
I hesitated a moment, "Most days."

Her beautiful face frowned and I felt guilty for being the cause, "Why is that?"  
And matter the fact was I wasn't always happy in Angels City, California. I mean I had a happy childhood, I believe so anyway.

_I looked in the mirror. The face of a young child was looking right back at me. Dark brown hair and dark blue eyes .It was me._

_Six years old and something was missing._

_But the reflection was so dark. One candle lit my room. It was late at night and my parents were in bed.  
My small fingers trailed behind my neck.  
_

_No scar._

_I looked well within my eyes- there was only blue.  
I closed them and begged. Then with tear filled eyes I turned the flashlight on, the bright light bounced off the mirror and hit my face._

_No silver._

_Only blue._

_The tears raced down my cheeks and stained my shirt.  
_

_I was only six then.  
_

"Sophie?" Wanda brought me back out from thought. I shook the memory off and looked at her, "Growing ups tough sometimes…"  
And I think she knew what I meant because she gave me another one of her warm smiles.  
Then nothing more was said of the subject while I ate.

That night after Wanda had taken me to the river room- as I called it (and I still had a hard time making my way through the dark halls, to think after days of being kept here I would manage somehow.)

She was helping me get in to bed when I got the nerve to ask, "Wanda, why are you here?"  
I had told her about myself, asking her something wouldn't hurt.  
Wanda was a bit surprised by my question but her silver eyes made their way to mine- silver less.  
"I was brought here." Her voice was tender.  
"Were you stolen?" I asked ignoring the fact that Ian was standing in the doorway.  
Wanda giggled softly, "No. I wasn't stolen."  
"Then how'd you get here?" I felt like a small child asking dumb questions.

"It's a long story if you don't mind hearing it."

"I don't." I answered. I really wanted to know and it would beat another night of endless crying. "Okay," she said and sat on the chair that was placed next to my cot. "You see I didn't always own this body." She said with a sheepish almost guilty smile.

I raised a brow, "How so?"  
"Because when I first arrived here…I was placed in Melanie's body."  
My eyes widened at this. "Melanie's body?"  
Wanda nodded and looked ahead remembering the memory, "Yes. And it was her memories and the love she felt for Jamie and Jared that brought me here. "  
I frowned at this but Wanda could see my though the dim light of the candle and chuckled, "When a Soul is planted in a host, their memories become their own- at first that is. Then the person eventually fades away…but Melanie refused to fade away. She held on tight and her memories, her feelings became my own and she was still alive like a prisoner in her body..."  
"But she escaped, right?" I asked.  
Wanda nodded, "Yeah, I set her free and well now I have my own body and I'm happily living here with all the people I love. They accept me now." Her smile was too beautiful to ignore and it was contagious.  
However, it soon faded away for me when I asked, "Then…why don't they accept me?"  
Wanda frowned at my question, "Sophie, they already have."  
I tilted my head, "I don't understand."  
"Sophie, you're just like them."  
There it was again, that horrible lie. I shook my head feverishly, "I wish you would stop saying that."  
Wanda sighed, "Sophie."  
"No. Wanda, please…not you." My voice cracked a little and Wanda took my hand in hers. "Sophie, calm down."  
And I did. I lay back down, "Just get some rest." She whispered and I did as I was told.  
I turned my head to the cold rock wall and closed my eyes.

*

* * *

*

A/N: Mmm apple cinnamon oatmeal, slices of banana and peaches sound pretty good right now, haha. But yes that was chapter six, hope it was all to your liking (:


	7. Confrontation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Host.

**A/N:** Well here's the next chapter. Glad I remembered to put it up (: Enjoy.

*

*

*

*

7. Confrontation

*

*

And I did. I lay back down, "Just get some rest." She whispered and I did as I was told.  
I turned my head to the cold rock wall and closed my eyes.

That night I had a horrible dream. I found myself standing in the middle of the dessert. There was nothing but sand and dried plants and the sun sitting in the middle of the sky. My body was tired and I kept walking. It felt as if I had been walking for days and I felt an intense thirst. I had no idea where or when I would get there but I felt these horrible eyes looking at me the whole way. They just kept starring at me with hate and judging me with unfairness but when I turned to look at them they were gone.  
Then out of the dry air I heard it, my name. I turned around and there stood my mom and dad. They held smiles on their faces. I knew those smiles were just for me.  
"Mom?" my voice cracked.  
My mom shook her head a little, "Sophie, baby where have you been?" and opened her arms to me. "We've been looking every where for you." Dad added.

I began to walk towards them, "I don't know mom, momma, I don't know. I think I've been here all along. Where have you been?"

Mom smiled, "We haven't gone anywhere baby." But the more I walked to her I could never get any closer.  
Then I heard my name again, "Sophie." I turned around and found Wanda standing there smiling at me as well. "Wanda?" I was a little confused. "Wanda what are you doing here?"  
She giggled, "Sophie, where in the world did you go?"  
I shook my head even more confused, "I've been here. I've been here the whole time."  
"Well let's go home now." She lifted her hand up to me. I starred at it for a while and then turned to my parents. They were still smiling and behind them I could see our two-story home with the green grass and the white picket fence. Through the window I could see a face with a pair of cold eyes. They sent chills down my spine.

When I looked back at Wanda I could see a large mountain like a peek or something under the bright sun.

"Dinners ready." My mom said but I stepped closer and they stepped back. I tilted my head. "Mom?" but she ignored me and started a conversation with my dad. I looked back at Wanda who still stood there with her hand out to me and a precious smile on her angelic face. I took a step towards her and without realizing it I was right in front of her. "Ready to go home?" She asked. "Yes." I answered her without thinking and took her hand. "Let's go." She smiled and while we walked away I looked back and saw my parents standing there still smiling as they watched me go. And the more Wanda and I walked the closer we got to the peek and the cooler it got and then I couldn't feel those eyes watching me, judging every single part of me.

It was so weird how I chose to go with Wanda instead of my parents. All I wanted was to go home but somehow I felt safe when I took Wanda's hand. I felt accepted.

"Sophie." Jared practically barked at me snapping me from my dream.

What a nice way to wake up in the morning, right?  
Wrong.  
I had awoken to find almost everyone in the room- apperantly waiting for me to wake up- there was Wanda, Melanie, Doc, Ian and Jared.  
I groaned inside. What did they want now? It was bad enough to be in this horrible place that smelled like wet soil, plastic gloves and old tools. But I also had to deal with these humans. This is just so frustrating.

I sat straight up and scurried to the end of the wall once again. My back had become used to the jagged rock wall by now. "Jared, don't be so rough with her, please." Wanda practically ordered at him but it was hard to see her angry or annoyed. I looked at her and then to him. His eyes were filled with annoyance and his patience had worn out.

"So I know you think you're a Soul but seriously, kid, you gotta get things straight."

I averted my eyes from him and looked away down to the floor. I didn't want to make eye contact with those silver-less eyes.

I didn't understand. Why couldn't Jared just leave me alone? What was his deal anyway? Did he like picking on defenseless girls? Did he get kicks out of this or did he just enjoy life picking on things that shouldn't even matter. If he was so concerned about me being a Soul he just order to let me go. It would be the easiest thing to do and it would save the both of us so many problems.

"I don't know what kind of make-believe life you were living over there with those Souls but it stops here." His voice was unsympathetic and it pained to hear it.  
"Dude, don't be so harsh." Ian butted in but Jared just brushed him off. "Do you hear me?" he demanded. I didn't say anything.  
"Jared that's enough." Ian came to my rescue again. "No, she has to answer. I know she can hear me, she's not deaf."  
"Dude, you're scaring her, that's enough."

But Jared wouldn't stop.

Not being able to face them any longer I buried my face in my arms and tried to keep away from everyone's stares but their eyes were glued on me in concern. I could feel them trying to look for any reaction and it was embarrassing. I hated being in the spotlight, especially when it was like this.

"C'mon we know you can talk." Said Jared a little too impatient after completely ignoring Ian's orders to leave me alone.  
I could feel his eyes burn my skin and it annoyed me. I had no clue on how much longer I was going to keep dealing with him and his attitude.  
But stubborn as I was I turned my head to the wall and everyone seemed to sigh.  
"I don't think she wants to talk." Ian spoke softly almost in a whisper. "And she has the right not to at the way Jared's speaking to her. You know Jared, you're a real ass when it comes to things like this." Melanie said to him.  
"Oh, she _will_ talk…and I'm not being an asshole Mel, she just has to see the truth and stop living her life a complete lie. It's sad and the longer she lives this way the longer she's going to keep us in danger." Jared cut in stepping closer to my dirty cot. Funny how it became mine after days of use, it probably reeked of me and who ever lay here last. But no matter how much I hated this damn cot it somehow became a place of safe haven. As long as I sat here with Wanda in the room I felt like nothing could happen to me. It was my only space in this place where I could relax and Jared had just popped my bubble and invaded it like some kind of Godzilla lizard.

Just then those words struck and something within me snapped. I raised my head from my arms and met him eye to eye. Everyone else stood in silence.

The fact was- Jared did scare me but it didn't mean he got to control me or my actions. It didn't mean he got to decide what I did and where I belonged. Jared was no one to me. Not even a friend. He didn't have any authority over me what so ever. True, he had brought me here and I was terrified of him but I was getting tired of living in fear.  
I felt the audacity shove its self back in to me and I glared at him, "You _don't _own me, _Jared_." I practically hissed at him saying his name in complete disgust.  
Jared's eyes grew wide for a moment and he took a step back, chuckling soon after. "So I see you found your human attitude." His voice leaked with complete sarcasm.

"I am _not_ human." It felt as if I had repeated those words at least a million times. Jared crossed his arms looking down at me as if I was an ant and he a kid with a magnifying glass ready to burn my limbs off and laugh with evil satisfaction.  
"Stubborn, aren't you?"  
"If I need to be- yes." The words slipped right out of me. I couldn't believe this. It was as if someone else had taken over my body but I felt no one else in this body but me. It was my body and no one else's.

"Good. 'Cause so am I. Now, this is where you belong and this is where you'll stay." The words gritted through his teeth.  
I glared at him; "No, I'm going home." and stood from the cot. Everyone in the room seemed to panic a little at my small out burst. And to be completely honest, I panicked at my new boldness. I would never sum up the courage to stand up to a room full of humans but here I was glaring deep in to the eyes of one. Wow, I really wanted to get myself killed. I mean, speaking out was one thing but standing up was another. And the strange thing was I have never been as angry as I am now. This man named Jared provoked something well within me that caught on fire and boiled my blood.  
"Oh no you're not." Jared blocked my way. Who did he think he was? Honestly!

"Sophie, calm down." Wanderer took my hand and sat me back down, "You belong here."  
I shook my head, "No." I felt my eyes begin to water. "No, Wanda. I don't belong here in these black caves. I belong out there with my family."  
"Those Souls aren't you're family!" Jared snapped and I flinched at his cold words.  
He lied. Jonathan and Renee Stark were my family. Renee Stark conceived, carried and gave birth to me. She was my mother. And Jared couldn't say anything about it.  
"They _are_. And I don't care what you say. I'm going home and you can't stop me!"  
"Oh, can't I?" he took a step forward.

"What's going on here?" asked an old voice and I looked up to see the man with the old beard.  
"Uncle Jeb." Melanie stated a little surprised at his sudden appearance.  
I looked at the man as he made his way over to me with an amusing smile plastered on his gleeful face, "Well sleeping beauty finally awoke." He joked but his tone was tender and his eyes shinned with friendliness.  
"How you feeling there, Sophie?" he asked me directly.

"Sophie here wants to return home." Jared said trying to calm himself down. I shot a bold glance at him again but looked away quickly, ashamed of this new sass I was obtaining.  
"Ah, is that true?" he turned back to look at me.  
I nodded.  
"Well, why don't you come take a walk with me and we'll talk about it."  
Wanderer smiled almost giddy with the idea. I think she knew what Jeb was up to.  
"Jeb I-" Jared was about to cut in but Jeb waved his words away with a hand. "It'll be fine, Sophie won't run away, huh Sophie?" he beamed at me.  
I found myself shaking my head slowly but would I really make a run for it? Was I really that bold?  
"And if she did- she wouldn't be able to find her way out." Ian mused lightly.  
Apperantly I wasn't _that_ bold. Thanks Ian.  
"See? She's fine. Nothing to worry about my boy." He patted Jared's shoulder. How could he not be afraid of that man? I was- that and annoyed.

"Fine Jeb, but she's your responsibility now." Jared warned.  
"I really don't think she'll make a run for it." Wanderer said looking up at Ian.

"Alright then. Nothing more said, let's go kid." He beckoned me to follow him.  
I hesitated a bit but hurried on after him as I noticed the pressure of everyone's eyes on me.  
Jeb took me out the dreaded room I had been in for so long. I followed closely after him reminding myself to keep my hands on the cave walls and not trip. I don't think Jeb had as much patience as Wanderer did.

After a moment of silence Jeb finally spoke, "Don't mind Jared there. He's a little bit shook up on the count of you wanting to run back to those Souls."  
I glared at the thought of Jared keeping me prisoner here. Jeb laughed making me jump a bit, "You don't like him very much, huh?"  
I didn't answer him, just kept my eyes on the darkness below me.  
"C'mon now, kid, I know you have a voice." He glanced to look at me, "Heard it on the way here." Then I remembered Wanda saying I could trust him.  
"H-he's mean." I found my voice once again. Jeb laughed at this, "There ya go, kid. See? Ya got a pretty voice there don't let it go to waste."  
Was that a compliment? Yes, I think he had just complimented me.  
"But don't hold a grudge against him, see, he's just looking out for ya." Jeb explained as he led me in to another dark tunnel.  
"Hah!" my sass came out once more before I tripped on my own feet and covered my mouth totally ashamed at my outburst. But Jeb laughed again- louder this time. "You don't believe me, ey? No worries. You got time."  
I frowned at his words. Time. Why was that everyone's answer? Well if I never spoke up I would never find out.  
"Time. Why does everyone say that?" I asked trying to look for an answer on the cave walls. Jeb thought about it for a moment. I didn't think he was going to answer me until he broke the silence in a low voice, "Time cures a lot of things kid. Pain, loss, hatred. Time can cure anything." He chuckled lightly, "And in your case, you need time to except reality."  
"Reality?" I shot a glance at him. He nodded, "Yes sir. Kid, you need time to accept who you really are and deny who you are not."  
I tilted my head a bit and frowned. Why did I need to accept myself? I knew who I was. I didn't need these humans telling me otherwise "I know who I am." My voice was a low whisper. Almost sullen with sadness.

"Do you now?" Jeb challenged.  
"Yes." I held my ground stopping in the darkness, "I'm a Soul."  
I could see Jeb try to smile, "You really believe that don't you?"  
"Yes. I do."

He took a deep breath, "Listen kid, you may be Sophie Stark but you ain't no Soul. I'll tell you that much." His words were daggers cutting through me and I immediately felt the anger they provoked in me. I was growing tired of these strangers telling me- no- forcing me to believe I'm something I'm not.  
"I am a Soul…" the words escaped my lips in a small whisper barely noticeable in the air. Jeb patted my back and I flinched at his touch, "No worries kid. Give it some time."  
Time! There it was again! I didn't need time! I needed to get out of here. That's what I needed.

"And let's see if we can get Wanda and Melanie to work on your people skills." He kept on walking.  
"My- my people skills?" my question stuttered and I followed after him not wanting to be left behind.  
He nodded once, "Yeah, can't live life being afraid of what you are. And socializing is a good way to break the ice."  
"Socializing? Ice?" I asked a little too confused.  
He chuckled, "You'll catch on soon enough."  
I stopped, "Soon enough…"my voice lingered in the dark air.  
"C'mon now. Can't have you getting lost. Keep up."  
I looked up and made my way back to Jeb- tripping with every step I took.

*

*

_A/N: Jared's such a jerk, huh. However, his bluntness is really getting Sophie out of her shell and finally starting to actually speak up. Great job, Jared. Thumbs up. _

_-Autumn Skyy_


	8. Catching On

**Disclaimer:** The Host does not belong to me but to Stephenie Meyer.

8. Catching on

Jeb lead me through more dark tunnels and luckily I only tripped once scrapping my knee in the process. However, we soon arrived in a tunnel- more like a hall lit with light. It looked like the halls in a hotel because on each side was a door made out of different material.

I didn't know where Jeb was taking me but I was glad we weren't returning to Doc's place any time soon.

"Well I'm pretty sure you'll like this, kid." He smiled at me and led me to a room with two different colored doors and knocked.

When Wanda opened the door I was immensely relieved. "Sophie, come in." she took my hand and I was a little hesitant to step inside but when I did I was shocked to see what I saw.

I didn't see old cots or Doc's instruments (some of complete torture).

It was a room. The rock ceiling was tall and there were cracks on the ceiling exposing the outside world. There was a bed- an actual bed with actual pillows- on the side. A small dresser with books on top and a few other things one would find in a room.

"Sophie," Wanda spoke, "I was talking with Doc and he agreed that you could stay with me until…" she hesitated for a moment trying to find the right words, "Until you're comfortable and settled in here."

I looked around the room, "R-really? I- I don't have to stay in that place anymore?"

Wanda smiled, "No Sophie, you don't."

Jeb chuckled softly as he stood at the entrance, "You see kid. Catching on already." And with that he retreated. His laughter disappeared along with him.

I frowned lightly at his words. But then turned to Wanda, "You don't mind? That I stay here?"

She shook her head with that lovely smile of hers, "Of course not and Ian doesn't either."

Ian? What did she mean by Ian?

Soon enough Ian appeared at the entrance with a mellow look on his face. I took a step back practically hiding behind Wanda.

"Sophie, this room belongs to Ian and I and well I guess we'll all be room mates now." Her smile was a little sheepish. Ian frowned lightly. He didn't seem all on board with the plan.

"Wanda, hon, if she doesn't feel comfy I could always crash with Kyle and Sunny." There was a little hint of slyness in his tone as if the idea didn't bother him but it would to Kyle.

Wanda shook her head, "Ian, are you sure that's a good idea?"

"N-no.' I stammered, "I don't want to be a bother."

Ian smiled at me, "No worries, Soph, I could always crash on a sleeping bag here. No biggie."

"He's done it before." Wanda admitted looking at Ian a little playfully. He smirked back at her.

I averted my eyes down to the rocky floor feeling completely embarrassed. I had finally put two and two together.

Wanda and Ian were a couple. They were in love.

I glanced up and looked directly in to Ian's eyes looking- hoping- something was there. It wasn't. No silver. Only blue. He was human.

But if he was human, how could Wanda be in love with him? A human and a Soul- it didn't seem right.

"Okay, so I figured things out. Sophie you'll sleep on the bed and Ian and I on the floor."

That didn't seem right to me either. "Wanda, no. It's your bed."

Wanda smiled a perfect angelic smile, "Sophie. You're our guest and besides we have sleeping bags. It should be the same thing."

"I don't know…" I wasn't entirely convinced. Then a sly smirked spread across Ian's beautiful face, "Well if you don't like the bed you can always go back to Doc's cot."

"I'll stay." The words rushed out of my mouth. Ian laughed, "Atta girl. See, Wanda, everyone's good."

Wanda giggled, "Thank you, Ian."

"No prob."

Oh he was tricky.

"Sophie." Wanda said turning to me with a soft smile, "Dinner's ready in the kitchen. Would you like to join us?"

I stepped back falling down on to the bed completely dazed. Wanda hurried on over to me, "It'll do you some good."

I could already feel my heart accelerate at the thought of being out with those humans. "N-no, no. I can't. Wanda, I can't."

She smiled warmly at me, "Yes you can." There was so much sincerity in her silver eyes I actually believed her.

"But first- we should clean you up." Her voice held a tint of humor and I looked down at myself.

I was filthy. My clothes were dirty and torn and I bet they smelled awful. My hands and knees were scrapped and covered in brown purple dirt. I was a complete disaster and that wasn't including my face and hair. My cheeks must have been splotched with colorful dirt and dried tears and my hair matted and tangled due to days without cleaning and combing.

"Is it that bad?" I looked up at Wanda and she giggled. Ian laughed too.

And…I found myself smiling as well.

So Wanda made her way over to a box and rummaged through it. She said something about clean clothes, that hers would fit me just right. We were about the same size except I was a bit taller. About five inches I'd say.

After collecting clothes for me and a few other supplies she took my hand and led me back through the dark halls.

"Good thing they brought actual soap from the raid. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't like Jeb's "soap" concoction."

I tilted my head a bit, "Why what's wrong with it?" and as I finished my sentence a small rock made its way head first in to my feet and I tripped.

"Whoa there." Wanda helped me back up, "I guess we gotta practice this too, huh?"

I frowned knowing exactly what she meant. "Did Jeb tell you about teaching me how to be human?"

Wanda tried to act nonchalant about the idea but guilt was written all over her innocent face. And just looking in to her soft eyes I couldn't be mad at her.

"Yes- but it'll be good for you." She took my hand once again and led me to the river room.

"I don't know." I moped. I didn't want them wasting their time on such a foolish thing.

What if they finally came to their senses and let me go? Maybe. It could happen and then everything they taught me would have been a waste of time.

But- but what if they didn't let me go? What if I was stuck here for the rest of my life?

I couldn't let that happen. I had to return home.

We finally reached the pool of black ink and Wanda flicked on a fat candle that sat on a rock and the room was covered with a dim light. However, the water was still pitch black and I shivered.

"Ready?" Wanda asked.

I looked back at the pool. "You don't have a shower?" the words seemed hopeless and Wanda giggled, "No, silly. Come on it's fine. There's no monsters in there."

I sighed.

"I'll be right outside if you need anything." Wanda gave me one last reassuring smile before she disappeared behind the drape that covered this place and made it private.

I groaned and after stalling for what seemed enough I finally managed to undress and carefully made my way in to the pool. The water was fresh not too cold and not too deep. It only reached my shoulders.

So I hurried and scrubbed myself with the soap Wanda had left for me. I washed my hair repeatedly and scrubbed every inch of my skin trying to get the smell of the cot off and the coloring of the purple brown dirt. I winced a little when the soap hit my scraped up knees and palms but it didn't matter. I had to clean myself after days without bathing.

I looked down at the black water and closed my eyes; holding my breath and counting to three I sunk my head under the water and washed away all the soap. The water was fresh all around. It felt wonderful and for a moment it felt like I wasn't in a water hole being kept prisoner in a bunch of caves. It felt as if I was swimming in a cool lake during a camping trip with my parents.

I remember the last time we went camping as a family. It was last year when I was fifteen.

I had such a wonderful time until…until the seekers showed up.

"Sophie smile!" my mother called out from her chair.

I looked up from the water and smiled at the camera as I had been told.

I was standing ankle high in the shore of the lake. The water was fresh and clear, I could see the colorful rocks at my feet.

My father was cooking dinner on the grill. There was a grand smile on his face. Mom turned to him and began to chat away on how lovely and green the mountains looked.

So I went back to my business and placed my hands in the cool water brushing my skin along the rocks. I couldn't believe how soft they were.

Just then three souls dressed in pure black appeared out of nowhere. They paused at our picnic table. My father stopped cooking and my mother stood to her feet.

Time seemed to stop, as I stood straight up to glance at the scene before me. My mother's beautiful gleeful eyes were now filled with worry. My father's face was serious.

My eyes wandered to the Seekers and as I did one turned to look at me. My heart fluttered with fear and I felt shivers all over my skin. His stare was icy cold. It scared me.

My eyes flickered back to my father who was speaking in a low voice. Our campsite was a good 20 feet from the lakeshore where I was so I couldn't really hear perfectly what they were saying.

I watched my father's lips move quickly and I could read my name in a few of his sentences. Meanwhile the Seeker who I had locked eyes with had still been starring at me. I could feel his eyes on me but I refused to turn and look at him.

Then my mother turned to me, "Sophie. Come here please."

I was stunned by her order. Her voice, she was trying to hide something. Hesitantly, I stepped out of the water and made my way over to her.

"Yes?"

My father smiled softly at me, "There you are."

"What's the matter?' I asked looking from my parents to the Seekers. "Nothing's wrong." My mother set her hands on my shoulders. They were a little shaky.

The Seeker that had been looking at me spoke, "Hello."

"H-hi." I stuttered a bit.

"You're Sophia Stark?"

"Yes." I answered trying not to sound afraid. He nodded turning back to my father, "Very well. All is fine." Then he turned to look at me with a look of utter disgust. "Just keep her away from the other campers. We don't want mass panic on our hands." Then he turned and walked away.

The two other Seekers thanked my parents, wished them a good visit and retreated as well.

Meanwhile, I stood there completely dumbstruck. The look on his face while he looked at me, it was resentful. Resentful towards me. But- what had I done to cause it?

I didn't understand that until his words repeated themselves in my mind. _"Just keep her away from the other campers. We don't want mass panic on our hands."_

I looked down at the ground and felt my eyes begin to swell with tears.

"Sophie." My mother spoke and I looked up to look at her but her face was blurry with my tears. "What did he mean by that?"

My mother darted back at my father and then he looked at me and tried to smile, "You're just a little different, sweetheart, that's all."

I took a step back, "Different?"

I knew what he meant by that word.

Mom took me in her arms, "It's nothing to worry about. Everyone's different in their own way." She kissed the top of my head and I faked a smile.

The rest of the trip I couldn't pull my thoughts away from the Seekers. I couldn't forget those hateful eyes looking at me.

Nothing was the same after that.

A/N: Ah, well it took me forever to update on this. Sorry about that. However, I hope this chappie was to your liking. And I'll post the new chapter up as soon as I can. It's done just needs a little adjustments here and there. No worries :)

-AutumnSkyy


	9. Exposed

**Disclaimer:** The Host does not belong to me but to Stephenie Meyer.

**The Lost Host**

**9. Exposed**

I brought myself from under water and took a deep breath. My heart was beating like a drum by the time I pulled myself out of the water and wrapped the towel around me.

_Different._

But why did it have to be that way? Why was I so different from them?

I set my hand on the pile of clothes Wanda had loan me, a pair of dark blue jeans, a white v-neck shirt and a red hoodie sweater. Under that were some under clothing with tags still on them. On the ground next to the floor was a pair of red sneakers and white socks. I couldn't help but smile. Wanda was really thoughtful. Of course, I couldn't keep running around this place barefooted with dirty clothes like some barbarian. And some of these things were even new. I really had to thank her.

Once I was fully dressed I sat back down on the rock. Everything fit fine. The jeans fit well- skinny, just how I liked them. The shirt was just a little bit loose. The sweater was fine except the zipper was broken. And the sneakers were about a size bigger than my own but that didn't matter.

I sighed as those hateful eyes made their way back in to my mind.

His cold words, "_Just keep her away from the other campers. We don't want mass panic on our hands._"

But they weren't the only things.

Wanda's words as well, "_Sophie, you're just like them_."

And Jared's, "_She's human, Wanda. She's not going anywhere_!"

It was all so much to take in as their voices bounced around in my head and I buried my hands and like I had done so much in the last few days- I cried. I cried because I was frustrated. I cried because I was angry. I cried because I was tired of being condemned for being different, for a crime I did not commit.

When my silent sobs calmed Wanda poked in to the room, "Sophie, you done?"

I sniffled and wiped the tears away with the sleeve of the red sweater, "Yeah."

"Can I come in?"

"Ahuh." I sniffled again and Wanda stepped in stopping in front of me, "Sophie, what's the matter?"

I looked away, "Nothing. I'm fine."

"Sophie. You're crying. Something has to be wrong." She brought my face to hers with her small thin fingers. "Now tell me what's wrong."

I took in a deep breath and looked down to my lap, "Wanda. I lied."

Wanda frowned kneeling down in front of me, "Lied about what?"

I tried to look away completely ashamed of myself. "Sophie." Wanda brought my glance back at her, "What did you lie about?"

I didn't want to lie to Wanda. I couldn't.

"The Seekers." I answered.

The word Seekers made her frown deeper, "What about the Seekers?"

I looked in to her eyes. Silver, that beautiful silver I adored so much. The one I wished I had. The one I didn't obtain. "The last time I went camping with my parents, about a year ago, three Seekers came up to us." I remembered it as if it were just yesterday, " My mother became very worried and my father turned serious. I was out by the lake shore when they arrived. They spoke to my parents for a while until my mother asked me to come over. So I did. This one Seeker- a man- asked me if I was Sophia Stark. I told him I was. Then before they left he turned to look at me again with these eyes filled with hate and complete disgust. He told my parents to keep me away from the other campers because they didn't want any problems. Then they left."

Wanda placed her hand on mine, "Oh Sophie."

I could feel a lump form in my throat, "It was like that everywhere we went to. Every new town. The Seekers would always talk to my parents and it was always about me. After countless times we just stopped leaving the small town where we lived. The Seekers didn't bother us there."

"It must have been hard…" Wanda's voice trailed off as she gave me a warm hug, "Don't worry Sophie, things are going to be different this time." I felt my arms wrap around her small frame. "Thank you, Wanda."

She giggled softly, "I see the clothes fit you just fine." She pulled back and I stood along with her. "Yeah, they fit well. Thanks for the clothes too, for everything."

Wanda's smile spread a mile, "Anytime."

I smiled too.

And the next thing I knew Wanda was dragging me like a small child by the hand down the dark halls. Ian was following behind us in case I ran or something. I got the feeling they still didn't trust me completely. Wanda did- but the guys didn't. "Don't worry Sophie. It's going to be fine." Wanda looked back at me and smiled.

"I really don't know about this." I glanced back at Ian. "Don't worry Soph, it'll be fine." He assured me too. I groaned and looked back in front of me and tripped. "Whoa!" Ian caught me by my shoulders and stood me straight up. "Thanks." I said shyly.

"No prob."

Shockingly, I wasn't as startled by Ian's touch as I should have been. Wanda was a Soul and he loved her. So he was a good guy in my book. But I still couldn't understand how that was possible. Maybe he wasn't much of a monster as I thought him to be- like most humans anyhow.

Then a dim light and a variety of voices hit me and I froze. "Wanda, I can't do this."

She turned to me, "Yes you can. There's nothing to it."

"There's a lot to it. What- what if-"

Wanda raised a brow, "What if what?"

I looked down a little embarrassed, "What if they don't like me? What if they get mad?"

"They won't get mad."

"And if they do, " Ian chimed in, "I'll be there to settle them straight." He smiled with a little laughter.

And honestly, his words made me feel better. A smiled a little and turned back to Wanda, "Okay."

Wanda smiled ear to ear, "Let's do this." And she took my hand once more- wasting no time- and leading me to the kitchen.

It didn't take long for us to reach the large kitchen room. There were benches made out of rock and people sat on them eating their dinner talking happily amongst themselves. At the far end was a small bar where food was being served. Immediately I felt my stomach churn. It was like being in the Wolf's den.

As we stepped in the whole room stopped and looked in our direction. I took a whole step back and crashed against Ian's chest. He set his hands on my shoulders, "Don't worry, you can do this. Remember, Wanda and I are here."

I looked from Ian to Wanda and from her to the rest of the room. I gulped. I could do this.

Oh goodness, I was going to pass out first...

Just then Jeb appeared, "Ah, look who joined the party!" he laughed and walked over to us. "Seems the food's gonna get cold." He looked back at all the other people and they quickly looked away and began their eating and their conversations. However, just a few took their time in returning to their own business.

"It's nice to see you out and about." Jeb clapped his old hands once. I nodded.

"Yeah, isn't it Ian?" Wanda glanced up at Ian who smiled and agreed.

"Well enjoy your dinner. Remember, kid, people skills." He waved a finger at me and walked off.

I frowned lightly but brushed it off when I realized we were moving again.

I swear I felt like every pair of eyes in the room was on me.

"She thinks she's a Soul." A woman at a near by table whispered but I caught it and looked down with red hot ears and flushing cheeks.

"They probably brainwashed her. Poor thing."

"She's still so young but still too old to be intact." Said another.

"Good thing they got to her before it was too late."

I closed my eyes for a slight moment trying to ignore all the whispers. But it was too late. I was already exposed.

Wanda and Ian had also heard because Ian send people a look and Wanda tightened her small grip on my hand. They were keeping their word that they'd be here for me. That they'd protect me.

We soon arrived at one of the tables where Melanie, a boy and sadly- Jared sat. Melanie grinned, "Sophie. You're up. How are you feeling?"

I felt Wanda give me a little nudge. She was right, enough of the silence.

"I'm feeling better. Thanks."

"Good." She smiled and looked at the boy sitting across from her, "Right, Sophie this is my little brother Jamie."

My eyes made their way up to Jamie's face. I was a little surprised. Jamie was about 17; he had bronzed skin and green eyes. His hair was dark and messy. He was what a person would call, handsome.

"Hi Sophie." He gave me a shy little smile.

"Hi." Was all I managed to say.

"Sit." Wanda ordered and sat me down next to Melanie and then took a seat next to me. Ian sat across from us and next to Jamie.

Just then the man that looked a lot like Ian showed up with a girl by his side. It was the man everyone called Kyle.

"So dinner's served." He said with a ring of amusement in his voice. The young girl- actually the young woman- clung to him like a small child.

"Right," Ian shot up, "Soph, this is my older brother Kyle- sadly. And that's his lovely girlfriend Sunny."

I glanced at them. Kyle was just as big as Jared and Ian. Not in the overly muscled body builder way. More in the healthy young man kind of way. No matter what way I looked at it they were still stronger than I. "Guys, this is Sophie."

"Hey there-" Kyle was about to say more when Ian sent him a look and Kyle just smiled, "Welcome to the group."

"It's very nice to meet you." Sunny said happily and just then my jaw dropped at least ten stories low when I looked in to Sunny's eyes. She was also a Soul. Wanda most have noticed because she smiled, "Yep, her too."

Suddenly, I didn't feel as alone anymore. Of course, when I met Wanda and figured out she was a Soul I was completely relieved and blessed but now there was another Soul among us. Things were looking up a bit more. But the question lingered in my mind, why were they here? And I noticed that Sunny was tightly clinging to Kyle as if he was her life support. When she looked at him there was this special sweetness in her eyes. No doubt, she was hooked. Was there something about the O'Shea brothers that made female Souls fall in love with them? Or where they actually more human than monsters?

Maybe I would never know…

"Sophie." Wanda snapped me out of my mind babble, "Here's your dinner." She placed a tray in front of me. It was soup with a piece of bread and a bottle of water. When I glanced up everyone had a meal in front of them and eating away while conversing. "Aren't you going to eat?" Wanda asked a little worriedly. I looked down at my meal and nodded. She gave me a small smile, "Sophie, take your time. Don't rush."

I knew she wasn't talking about my dinner just sitting in front of me.

"So." Kyle spoke raising his head from his plate, "I hear Sophie's crashing with you little bro."

Ian looked at him, "Yeah and what?"

Kyle laughed and I jumped a little at his sudden outburst. "Didn't know the honeymooners minded a little company." He glanced at me.

I didn't say anything, not wanting to be caught in the conversation even though it was about me.

Ian glared at his brother but then he smiled, "You know, I could always crash with you and Sunny. Family's always there for each other, right?"

This cleaned the smirk on Kyle's face right off.

"Alright, enough of that." Melanie said to them and then turned to me, "It's Sophie's first time at the table," then back to them, "Make it a nice one."

Ian nodded but Kyle just brushed things off.

It didn't matter if they made this a nice first dinner. They could fight and quarrel all they wanted to as long as they left me out of it. I glanced up to notice people still starring at me with their spoons half way in the air. I hated being watched. It made me uncomfortable.

Nervously I glanced back down at my cold soup. I could almost see my reflection in its orange mush. And it rippled as my breath hit it. I wasn't really that hungry anyway. And that dream made it's way back in to my mind. Why hadn't I chosen to go with my parents? Why did every single step I took they got farther? It didn't make any sense.

"What's the matter kid, you don't like tomato soup or what?" I was snapped out of my mind trance and I shot up to see. It was Ian. He sat across from me with a spoon halfway in the air.

"Oh," I looked down at my plate to realize it was still untouched. "I don't know, I'm not very hungry." I admitted to him. Ian set his spoon down and looked around, "Don't worry about these people, kid, you go ahead and eat."

I looked around and still saw some of them starring. I felt my stomach churn and I groaned lightly. Ian chuckled, "C'mon now. It'll be fine. Trust me." I'm not sure why but I believed him when he said it would be okay. Like I had said before, there was something about Ian O'Shea that wasn't so bad. I took a hold of the plastic spoon and dipped it in the soup. I took a sip and then another and by the time I realized it I had finished the last drop.

"See you were hungry." Wanda mused resting her head on her fist as she looked at me. I nodded not wanting to draw any attention to myself by speaking. Slowly the stares turned in to whispers and my shoulders hunched. I wanted to leave.

I turned to Wanda, "Thank you..."  
She smiled at me, "You don't need to."

"So, little Sophie, where ya from?" Kyle asked as he set his spoon down on the table and all eyes were on me again. I began to panic inside. I didn't want any attention what so ever. Ian frowned at his brother, "I hardly believe that's any of your business."

"Hey, I'm just asking a simple question here."  
"We got her in California." Jared butted in and as his voice hit the air I flinched.  
"Oh," Kyle looked my way, "A Cali girl, nice."

"And how was it there?" Sunny asked with much enthusiasm. Sunny, a soul, okay. "Um, I really loved it there. It was a nice place." my eyes darted to Jared with accusation of stealing me away from my home.

"That place was a ticking time bomb." he spat pushing his plate away.  
"Jared." Melanie frowned at him and shook her head.

"I lived happily there, thank you." I said curtly.  
Wanda placed her hand on mine and gave me an encouraging smile, "It was a nice place."  
"Wow, so you lived there with your parents too?" Jamie asked bringing himself in to the conversation.  
I nodded, "Yeah. My parents..." How I missed them.

Everyone looked at each other and Melanie raised a brow at Jamie who felt guilty for bringing it up. I opened my mouth to say something- anything but nothing came out.

**Alright then. I updated this as fast as I could, like I promised, and hey some reviews couldn't hurt. I've been pretty consistent with this story haven't I? I deserve some reviews, haha c'mon now, don't be so stingy. Let me know what you think :) **

**-AutumnSkyy**


	10. Solid

Declaimer: The Host does not belong to me.

**The Lost Host**

**10 - Solid**

Soon enough Wanda wrapped an arm around me and smiled. Her smile alone gave me the strength to lift my spirits. I then too found a soft smile touching my lips, it was small, barely noticeable but it was there.

"Go ahead, tell us about your home." She said encouragingly and everyone else nodded with a 'Yeah'. Except for Jared who sat there with his eyes pressing against my skin in annoyance.

I tore my glance away from him and then to Sunny whose bright shinning smile made me feel even more accepted. "Well," I spoke. "I was really happy at home. It was a calm place and everyone was really nice." I set my eyes down on the table again.

"Tell us about your neighborhood. How was it like?"

I looked at Wanda once again. The same beautiful smile on her angelic face. It was okay. I could do this. After all, Wanda was asking me and I couldn't deny her anything...not after what she had done for me. "Um, all my neighbors were really nice. My parents would invite them for dinner sometimes. We often had BBQ in our backyard during the summer." I began to remember those lovely days back home where the sun would touch my skin and warm my body.

It was funny because no matter how long I stayed out letting the sun's rays caress my body I always remained the same pale complexion. And look at me now, stuck in the darkness of never ending caves...at this rate I was going to be pale forever.

"Did you have any friends there?" Jamie asked as he looked at Melanie who only nodded slightly.

"Yeah." I answered, "A few."

"How where they?"

"Nice." I answered.

"Well, everyone was just nice, weren't they?" Jared cut in with sarcasm in his tone. My eyes dashed at him in a glare and when he saw my expression he smiled deeper, "Where you nice too Sophie? As nice as the souls."

"Jared, stop it." Melanie snapped.

"Dude, c'mon lay off." Kyle said softly as Sunny clung to his arm like a small child.

But Jared only ignored them and remained bent sent on torturing me, "Was it hard to be nice all the time, Sophie? I mean when you're human you can't fake a smile for so long." a sly smirk covered his face.

I buried my glance far away from him suddenly feeling ashamed as all the eyes in the room came back to me. I could feel them pressing down against my skin. My hands clenched in to fists and I began to shake. The fear, it was overwhelming. I couldn't take it. I had to get out. I just had to.

"Jared, leave her alone." Wanda came to my rescue as she set her hand on mine but I slowly pulled away from her grasp.

Jared laughed lightly, "C'mon Wanda, I'm only asking her a question. I thought that's what we were doing."

"Jared, don't be such an ass." Ian cut in.

Jared laughed, "But I'm not."

"Just knock it off. She's struggling enough as it is."

Struggling? Was that what they called it? My condition? Struggling with what- these conditions? These lies? Of course, I didn't belong here. This wasn't my home. I wasn't one of them. How could they expect me to cope with that? Of course I would struggle! This life wasn't meant for me, for no Soul!

Jared's eyes landed on mine, "Is that it Sophie? Are you struggling?"

I stood abruptly from the table unable to stand Jared's mocking any longer and without another word I ran off. At that exact moment the room bursts with murmurs and Wanda called after me but I ran. As I made my way out I crashed in something sturdy and fell back. When I looked up I starred at the face of a tall man who looked down at me with a surprised expression. I cringed and pushed myself off the ground and down in to the darkness.

I couldn't do this! I couldn't! I had to find a way out!

I ran through the dark corridors tripping here and there desperately trying to find a way out back in to the sun. There had to be an opening here somewhere, there just had to!

"Come on!" I cried in complete desperation like a mad person trying to find my way out of my cell. But there was nothing but cold, moist rock. I fell to my knees and felt around. Nothing. There was nothing. Nothing but dirt and rock and the sound of a never ending darkness.

The sharp pain burst through my knees and palms followed by the warm oozing feeling of blood. But I ignored it. I kept looking for an exit I would never find. All while Jared's mocking laughter drilled in my head. What did he want from me? Why was he so stubborn on treating me like this? What had I done? Nothing! I hadn't done anything and that thought alone drove me mad.

I stood back to my feet and ran deeper in to the corridors, it was never ending and I became more desperate for a way out. Soon enough I came to an opening, it was wide like a large room lit by the tiny specs of light that ran through the small cracks in the ceiling. I ran in and tripped as I came to the end of the room.

I fell back down on to the cold moist floor and buried my face in my hands crying my heart out. My screams echoed throughout the room, bounced off the walls and made their way back to me. My body shuddered with pain and my tears mixed with the purple dirt on my face making my hair stick to my cheeks. I disgusted myself. How low had I sank? One day I was Sophia Stark, a Soul living in a perfect community. Now, now I have become a prisoner in my own hell. I was forced to believe a lie I couldn't accept and a life I did not want. But it was these feelings that overwhelmed me the most. I had never felt such fear before. It broke me from the inside and tore me to shreds.

I couldn't continue like this...

I looked around the empty space.

I had to get out...

My body shuttered. If I did escape- where would I go? Where would I run to? I then remembered the words spoken at the shabby table.

_"So, little Sophie, where ya from?" _

_"I hardly believe that's any of your business."_

_"Hey, I'm just asking a simple question here."_

_"We got her in California." _

_"Oh. A Cali girl, nice."_

A Cali girl. That's what Kyle had called me. It was obvious because I was from California but...where in the world was I now? How far away from my sweet California was I?

My shoulders slumped in defeat and I let out another frustrated cry. Jared's eyes, his eyes. They looked at me with mockery and unfairness, with so much injustice. Just like the eyes of that Seeker at the lake. He didn't accept me. I could sense it well enough in his voice. And here stuck in these horrid caves Jared couldn't accept me either. But it wasn't as if I was looking for his acceptance. I could care less what he thought of me- what anyone here thought of me. I just wish he would accept the fact that I wasn't human like he claimed. I wish he could come to terms and let me go home.

...its all I wanted. Home.

I buried my face in my knees and wrapped my arms around my legs. I couldn't control the shaking, at this point I had come to accept it.

Then I heard it. The sound of my name.

"S-Sophie? You in here?"

I didn't bother to look.

"Sophie! There you are." Footsteps hurried over to me followed by the boyish voice I had been introduced to as Jamie.

I felt him standing before me. His eyes dug deep in to my skin, "Sophie." he said and knelt down in front of me, "...I'm really sorry about Jared. He didn't mean to."

I didn't answer.

He sighed, "He's not a jerk, honest. He's actually a really cool guy. You just got to give him time."

My nails buried in to my skin. Time. That word. That disgusting word. Didn't they see I didn't have that time? Couldn't they see all I wanted was to go home?

"He's just worried is all. About us...and about you too." he hoped to get a reaction out of me but I had morphed back in to a hermit crab. "You probably won't believe me Soph, but he's saving your life."

I snapped up at this, "Saving my life?" my voice was cold making Jamie flinch a little, "Is that what you call kidnapping a person and throwing them in to this prison?"

His eyes flashed a feeling of hurt. I could see it in the soft light. "This isn't a prison Sophie..." his voice was soft and I knew I had offended him. "You're safe here." he looked in to my eyes.

And I found myself glaring at him. When I caught myself I tore my glance away feeling ashamed of this whole new person taking over me. I didn't want to be this way. I never wanted to feel hate but it was all that ran through my veins, it was all I felt for these humans that kept me here. "I-I want to go home..." my voice spoke on its own on the verge of tears.

Jamie frowned sadly, "This is your home now." he tried to set a hand on my arm but I pulled away before he could. He set his hand down looking a bit defeated.

The room was silent except for my vast breathing. My toes curled beneath me and I kept my glance far away from the boy in front of me. I could feel his eyes watching me. They traveled from my eyes down to the rest of my body. It made me uncomfortable just sitting there while he watched in silence.

But instead of snapping at him I spoke in a calm voice, "Do you know what it feels like to be ripped from your home? To be stolen from your family in fear that you'll never see them again?" my eyes traveled to his. He looked at me straight in the eyes. A solid expression on his face. His eyes, they trembled. "Do you?"

Jamie frowned, "Yes. I do."

I kept my eyes on his completely unafraid. Where had this bravery come from? Well it wouldn't be here for long...

Jamie's tone was firm but it shook underneath the strong exterior. "I do know how it feels to have my life ripped from my hands. I'm very familiar with the fear of losing the people I love because I have."

His words hit me and I felt something stir with in me.

He blinked and his hard stare had turned soft, "I was just a kid when the Souls took everything I had. My home, my parents and my friends. My entire everything." he looked down to the moist ground, "My sister Melanie and I were the only ones left. For a moment I thought I had lost her too..." the hurt in his voice was clear now, "Sophie, my life was cut short when those Souls arrived. I didn't even get to enjoy my childhood. Always living in fear that we would be next. Then I came here with my Uncle Jeb and with Jared and everyone else. And even though we're safe here there's always that fear lingering that I might lose everything I have left." he looked back in to my eyes.

My voice was stuck in my throat.

A soft smile touched his lips, "This is my home now. Sophie, it can be yours too if you let it." he placed his hand down on mine. I looked at it for a moment. His touch was soft and warm.

My lips parted to speak but I couldn't find the right words. How could I judge Jamie when he had gone through almost the same thing I was going. The Souls may have stolen everything he ever loved but...they were doing the same to me. What made them so different in that aspect? Nothing.

I slowly pulled my hand from underneath Jamie's. "I'm sorry." I finally spoke in a weak tone, "...I don't belong here."

Jamie pulled his hand back and pressed his lips together in to a thin line. I didn't know what else to tell him. I couldn't help him in any way. I couldn't pat his back and tell him what happened to him was for the best. Nor could I stay by his side and pretend everything was okay. No. I didn't belong here and the more he understood that the better.

"Sophie." another familiar voice came in to the room and I looked up to see Wanda hurry over to us. A worried expression crossed her beautiful face and I for the millionth time felt guilty for being the cause. "Are you okay?" She asked as she too knelt to my level.

I nodded.

Wanderer looked to Jamie and smiled softly at him, "Thanks for finding her Jamie."

He looked at her and smiled instantly. "Sure thing, Wanda."

After she gave him another grateful smile she turned to me, "Sophie. I'm really sorry...Jared-"

"It's okay." the words rushed out of my lips. I didn't want to hear anymore about Jared. I had had enough for one day. "Wanda...its fine."

She looked in to my eyes and set her hand upon mine. I didn't pull away. "Come on. Let's get you back to our room."

That was right. I was bunking with Wanda and Ian now. In a way I was relieved that I wouldn't have to go back to Doc's lair but sleeping in the same room with Ian and knowing there were more humans waiting outside made me a little nervous. However, I reassured myself with the fact that Ian loved Wanda despite her being a Soul and there was no way he would ever hurt her. The thought alone only calmed my nerves to a certain point. I would have to trust what little certainty I had.

Wanda took my hand and helped me up. Jamie stood as well but didn't follow as we walked out of the empty space.

"Sophie." he called out to me and my body came to a complete stop, "It could if you let it." he said. I closed my eyes and kept walking. Wanda only looked at me but didn't ask to what Jamie was referring to. Somehow she all ready knew.

She was silent as he made our way through the dark and finally arrived in her room. It was empty. No Ian in sight. The jittery feeling in my fingers calmed a bit as Wanda sat me down on the bed and looked me over, "Oh Sophie, you're a mess." She said with a sheepish smile.

I looked down and saw what she was referring to. I _was_ a mess. My clothes were dirty with purple dirt and my skin was scraped and bruised. "...S-sorry." I stammered as I looked in to her beautiful silver eyes.

She smiled softly and caressed my cheek, "It's all right Sophie. No worries."

I shook my head softly, "I'm sorry, Wanda. I'm sorry." I repeated feverishly. "Sophie don't cry." Wanda said worriedly as she held me. I wrapped my arms around her small waste and buried my face in the shirt of her stomach. And then I did the only thing I could; I bawled like a child.

My tears raced down my cheeks and stained her shirt. I felt horrid and immediately began to apologize. Wanda shook her head smiling softly at me, "Don't worry Sophie. It's okay..." she rubbed my back and let me cry like the child I was. I had truly sunk to the lowest level possible, well maybe not the lowest but I was falling fast. I disgusted myself but most of all I was ashamed. Wanda had done so much for me and this was how I was repaying her? By crying bloody murder in the room which was supposed to be her peace and sanity? I should have gotten down on my knees and kissed the ground she walked on for keeping me safe and most importantly alive.

Also, I thought I was done with all the crying and all the tears. I hated the feeling of exhaustion that followed after, however, I also liked it because it was the only way I would get some rest.

Wanda ran her fingers through my hair, "It was only the first day," She said softly, "But the next will be so much better, you'll see."

I hiccuped and looked up at her, "Again?"

She nodded, "Yes. Sophie, you can't give up." her tone was solid much like Jamie's had been back in the empty space. Jamie. Why do you care if I stay? My eyes wandered down to the rock floor. "I-I don't know..."

"Don't worry. I'll be here to help you through it. After all, we're family now."

My eyes darted to her, a soft smile across her pretty face. She looked so calm and collected. I knew if I were in her place I'd be yanking my hair out not knowing what to do with the stubborn girl in front of me. "A family?" I asked out loud. She nodded, "Yes. We're all family here. We live to help each other and we're going to do what we can to help you cope."

"But I don't wanna-" she put a finger up cutting me off from my sentence. "Enough of that Sophia." I flinched at the sound of my full name. Wanda then brushed a lock of hair between my ear, "Its time you accepted the truth and adjusted to your new life."

I slumped my shoulders. Wanda, not you too. "I- I only want to go home..." it was almost a whisper. Wanda lifted my chin up to meet her eyes, "You _are_ home."

My body tensed. This wasn't my home. Not by a long shot. Wanda, why can't you see that? We don't belong here.

**A/N: Ah, I know this took forever to update and I apologize to all those who like my fic and I thank those who have reviewed and let me know what they thought of it. Soooo thanks a bunch! :)**

**-AutumnSkyy **


	11. Amend

**Disclaimer: **Before anything, I'd like to say that I do not own The Host or any of its characters. With the exception of Sophie who is my original character.

**A/N: **I'd like to apologize for my long absence with this fic. But after some computer malfunctions and a lot of endless nights of writer's block I finally managed to get some of this done. There is more to come, I promise. Oh, and I'd like to thank those who after all this time are still adding this fic to their favorites. It means a lot! n_n

**11. Amend**

Wanderer smiled at me and helped me to my feet, "Listen, I know things are still tough for you and you're still trying to adjust. But trust me when I tell you that everything will be okay."

I opened my mouth to speak but arguing with Wanderer was useless. It was just something about her that made everything okay. So I closed my lips shut and nodded. "Good," She smiled. "Now, let's get you cleaned up." I looked down at myself and felt ashamed once more. I groaned internally. I was worse then a child.

That night I lay on a plushy pile of blankets and a sleeping bag on the floor by Wanderer and Ian's bed. I had finally managed to convince them to stay in their bed and I'd take the floor. So Wanderer pulled out all the extra blankets and pillows she could find, promising me that she'd get me a bed as soon as she could. I did not mind, all these blankets were way better then that stinky ol cot in Doc's room. _Anything_ was better then that stinky ol cot in Doc's room. Besides, if anyone decided to attack during the night they'd have to go through Ian first. He promised he'd sleep the closest to the door to protect me. He was convinced there was absolutely no danger what so ever but I thought otherwise. So to put me at ease he went along with my childish behavior.

I stared at the rock ceiling. Everything was complete darkness. Except for the small crack in the ceiling. The moon's glow managed to seep through but it barely made any difference. I tried effortlessly to fall asleep but all the faces and whispers of the cafeteria kept me wide awake. Not to mention Wanderer's last words before she bid me goodnight, "_We have a big day tomorrow_" Whatever that meant. I tossed and turned; trying anything I could to fall asleep. I counted sheep, I retold Wanderer's stories in my mind but nothing seemed to work. The anticipation was too much. Finally, I managed to stay still and satisfy myself with the sound of Ian's soft breathing. It wasn't my dad's 'Sounds of the Ocean' tape but it would do.

Wanderer woke me up bright and early in the morning to beat everyone to the 'restrooms'. She said the earlier, the better. I thanked her mentally for it since I would not have to awkwardly stand in line while people looked me up and down trying to figure me out. But I was so heavy with sleep I'd trip at every other step.

When we were finally done and dressed Wanderer led me through the dark tunnels I hated so much until we once again ended up in the cafeteria. I stopped abruptly bumping in to an older gentlemen who mumbled to himself.  
"You've done it once, you can do it again." Wanderer reassured me with a smile and lead me to the line where a dark skinned woman was serving breakfast.

"Morning, Sophie!" Came a very familiar voice from behind me and I jumped to see Melanie standing there with a brilliant smile.

"Morning," I mumbled.

"I see you decided to grace us with your lovely presence after all." Came a sly voice from behind her. It was Kyle. Sunny attached to his hip. Come to think of it, I had never seen them apart.  
Melanie frowned and pushed him away, "Knock it off, you."

Wanderer smiled softly, "I got her here early so we could avoid the morning rush."

"Good thinking, Wanda."  
"Thanks."

We sat at the table we had before. I ate in silence as they talked amongst each other about their plans for the day. I tried to concentrate but I couldn't help to notice the eyes that landed on me when they entered the room. Wanderer explained that they were just curious; they were not hostile and would not hurt me. But I still felt uneasy. I sighed mentally to myself. I was acting foolish.  
That day I accompanied Wanderer to her classes. She was their little school's teacher. I sat there zoning in and out of her lectures. I did not want to be rude but I couldn't help it. And it wasn't easy when eyes would turn around to stare at me.

When the class was over Wanderer handed me over to Ian who lead me to the wheat field. "Don't worry kid. You'll be safe with me." He said with a playful smile and tore me away from my only safety. Wanderer.

Once we arrived Ian handed me a sickle and showed me how to properly cut the wheat. People would glance over but eventually lost interest in me. And when they did I began to loosen up. I even laughed at a joke a man named Ted made about a grasshopper walking in to a bar. I didn't understand it at first but Ian explained it.

"Hey," I heard a voice and turned to see Jamie.  
"Hi," I said shyly. I still felt guilty for what I had said to him the night before.  
He looked me over with curious eyes but looked away quickly, "How you liking the work?"  
"Its fine." I said looking down at the sickle in my hands. "Listen, Jamie. I'm sorry."  
He looked at me again, "Oh, no. Don't worry about that Sophie. Its fine…"  
"But-" I was about to retort when Ian walked over.  
"Ah, there you are." He said as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. He looked a little flushed. "Mind giving us a hand?"  
"Nope, not at all." He answered and grabbed a sickle from the floor. He smiled at me as he walked by to join the others.  
Why was Jamie being so kind? He should have been angry for how rude I had been to him. I did not understand these people at all. Everything my parents taught me about the human race was starting to sound so wrong. I looked up when I felt strong eyes watching me. It was Jared. He stood by the entrance watching me intently as if I would pull some kind of trick to escape. Maybe not everything was off after all. I ignored him and continued my work.

My hands began to grow dirty and sore by the time we were done. Jeb walked over, "Well, well, well, look who we have hear. They told me but I didn't believe it." I looked up from my finished work. "How ya doin' kid?"

"Okay," I answered.  
"It pays off to amend to change, does it not?"  
I opened my lips to answer him when I was stumped by his question. Amend. I looked around. I was sweaty and covered in dirt. I had not flinched from the voice of a single person around me nor coward in their presence.  
"This one here is a pretty good worker," Ian came to my rescue, "She doesn't complain a single bit."  
Jeb chuckled, "Atta girl."  
I remained quiet but smiled softly.  
"Well, I think its time you should be cleaning yourself up. Its chow time."

I waited for Ian to finish cleaning up so we could walk to the dining room together. I still felt weary about walking on my own. I looked down at my sore hands; my fingers were covered in band-aids. My skin stung with every touch. I thought after dealing with all these rocks my skin would be used to a little roughness. I guess not.

I though about what Jeb had said. Was I really amending to this change? I did not want to think so.

A/N: Sorry for this chapter being so short but I struggled a little trying to get back in to the rhythm of things. Like I said it has been a long while since I worked on this and trying to get the original flow was kinda tricky. I'll try to have the next chapter up in no time. Hopefully.

-Autumn Skyy


	12. Facts of Life

**Disclaimer: **Before anything, I'd like to say that I do not own The Host or any of its characters.

**A/N: **I have not forgotten about this fic! I shall finish it till the very end. And thanks to those who have stuck around this far. Means a lot c:

Ch 12- Facts of Life

Time had passed since I first started contributing to the small society hidden underneath the rock walls. I had grown used to the stares and murmurs until they began to fade with time. Jeb said nothing much happened around here so the people clung to anything exciting until it lost its luster. Well, I must have been losing my luster then and I did not miss it one bit.

Most days after I was done with my chores and squeaky clean I would accompany Melanie to the empty rec room. She and Wanda had decided that I needed help adjusting. I remembered the first day they had taken me to the rec room with a poor excuse to socialize.

_I sat on a one of the large rocks as Melanie paced back and forth. Her face was buried in thought. Wanderer stood by her waiting patiently. Melanie would stop, open her mouth to speak but then would wave it off and continue to pace. I was a bit concerned about why they had decided to take me to the rec room when no one was around. At first I thought they were going to let me go but that was just ridiculous. Of course they weren't going to let me go. _

_It was then Wanda sighed and spoke my name. I answered her. "Mel and I brought you here because…" her voice trailed off. It was like everyone had forgotten how to speak that day. _

_"We're going to teach you to be human." Melanie said as she stopped her fidgeting. I raised my brow, "That makes no sense."_

_Wanda knew those were the wrong words, "What Mel is trying to say is that your parents kept you in a very tight nit bubble making you believe you were a soul…"_

_"And you're kind of awkward." Melanie cut in. _

_I frowned instantly at this. I had received enough remarks from Jared that I did not need this. I stood to my feet, "This is ridiculous."  
_

_Wanda and Melanie looked at each other deciding that it did sound foolish. They then told me they wanted me to learn more about who I was and where I came from. Not who my parents told me to be and the limited information they had given me of the world outside my home. _

_It was then Melanie raised a brow, "Don't tell me you were home schooled."  
"Yes. I was." I answered matter of factly. "My parents thought it be better for me. In our situation" I looked down, "Well, my situation…"  
"Well, that explains a lot." Melanie said looking to Wanda. _

So it was decided. Melanie was to teach me a little bit each day of how the world was before the souls had truly taken over. I myself did not remember much of those days. By the time I was six years old half my town was already inhabited by souls. My parents never wanted to watch the news when I was around. They shied me away from the outside world to hide me away from the mass panic of the human race. When things came to a calm and my parents breathed a little easier the world was already in the hands of the souls.

I believed this was unnecessary but they wanted me to experience everything I had been missing out on. Kind of like little therapy sessions. Melanie would go on about various things. She spoke about Shakespeare once. I remember hearing his name before. The souls had deemed his work to be too violent or something and removed the books from the reach of society. She also spoke about tv shows she used to enjoy or things normal kids would do after school. Anything was up for discussion. And every day I began to realize how much I had missed.

But that day was different. I could tell right away.

Melanie's eyes shifted a little, she took a deep breath and thought long and hard.  
I shifted my weight feeling a little uncomfortable sitting on the floor of the rec room. I wasn't sure about her hesitation. I mean how bad was it?  
Melanie was very detailed with her teachings; she was like Wanda when she told stories to the humans about the other planets. I often envied her because I wished I could have seen those planets someway.

"Alright." Melanie spoke and I braced myself for what was to come.  
She smiled, "As you know humans have emotions."  
"Yes." I answered.  
"And these emotions often lead to certain things." Then she paused a little of unsure of this. She thought it over a little bit more and this time she turned to look at me with confidence, "Since you're going to live a human life now, I'm going to teach you the personal facts of life. Wanda believes it's necessary as well…just in case- for your own safety."

I tilted my head. For my own safety? Was she going to teach me how to fight or something?

Then she leaned in closer and spoke softly in a voice so no one could hear us. I don't see why. We were the only ones in the rec room, "Sophie, you _have_ learned about sex haven't you?"  
I lifted an eyebrow. I had never heard that word. At least not from my parents. "Sex? What is that?" my question sounded a little too offended for Melanie pushed back with wide eyes and she covered her mouth to keep from laughing.  
"What?" I demanded.  
Melanie looked at me as if I had something stupid written all over my face. After a moment of stifled laughter she regained herself, "You- you haven't learned about," she stopped trying to cover up her laughter. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"Oh my gosh, what in the world have those souls been teaching you?" I don't think she had asked me directly.

So I just sat there until she had all the giggles out of her and finally asked, "Are you done? Or should I leave?"  
She waved my offer away, "No, I'm done. Really." I sighed. I hoped so. "Okay, so you're telling me no one has ever told you about _that_."  
"Sex." I stated as if it were any other word.  
"Shh," Melanie shushed me, "Don't yell it to the caves now." She looked around.  
"What?" I asked a little confused. Melanie smiled sheepishly and leaned in to my ear whispering.

After a slight moment my eyes went wide and my ears went boiling hot. I was scarlet red by the time Melanie pulled away with her small smile.  
I couldn't find my voice and I began to panic. And with my red embarrassed cheeks I fled from the rec room in such a rush Melanie had to run to catch up to me, "Sophie come back!" there was a tint of amusement in her voice.  
But I- I was too flustered to stop. But I didn't know what was more embarrassing. What Melanie had just told me or the fact that I didn't even know about it.

"C'mon Sophie!" Melanie reached up to me but I couldn't even look at her. I was so embarrassed. I couldn't even stop when we pushed passed Jared in one of the cave halls.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked as Melanie passed him.  
"Uh," but that's all she said to him.

I hurried in through the doors of Wanda and Ian's room. I really didn't want to intrude but Wanda assured me it was okay that I could go in whenever I wished without her permission. I was their roommate after all.  
I closed the doors behind me and lay against them still fuming in complete aghast.

"Sophie, open up." Melanie knocked on the door. "What's wrong with her?" Jared asked in a low voice but I could still hear him.  
Melanie stalled for a moment then finally told him. "I told her about…" and she whispered the rest to him. After a moment of silence Jared's laughter boomed through the air.

"Jared!" Melanie scowled, "It's not funny. She's embarrassed."  
"What's going on?" came Kyle's voice.  
"Melanie told Sophie about…" his voice muted as he whispered. Soon Kyle was laughing too, "Ha, ha wow! I wish I could have been there to see her face, hey Sophie!" he called out to me, "Don't be shy now. We're all human here!"

I groaned burying my face in my shaky hands.

"Okay that's enough out of you two insensible jerks!" Melanie hissed at them but they didn't stop laughing. Then she turned to the door, "C'mon Sophie, it's alright. They're being jerks just ignore them."  
But I couldn't bring myself to see anyone right now. My ears were still boiling hot and I felt so light headed. Why me? Why?

"I'm guessing you told her." Came Wanda's voice and I knew Ian was with her. I could imagine Melanie nod and Jared and Kyle look away with smug faces.

Wanda knocked on the doors, "Sophie, you alright in there?"

I didn't answer.  
"Come on Sophie. We all had to learn of it sooner or later."  
"But that's gross!" I called back my cheeks still inflamed.  
"It's not _that_ gross," Ian commented.  
"Ian!"  
"What?"  
"Well he's right…"  
"Will you stop?"

I buried my face in my arms and tried to block out their voices. I couldn't get Melanie's words out of my mind. How could people do that? I mean…it- it…oh goodness gracious.

I frowned trying to come at peace with the fact. I shook my head and after 10 minutes of clearing my mind I stood up and opened the door to face everyone, Melanie, Wanda, Ian, Jared and Kyle that is.  
Wanda and Mel smiled. The guys averted their eyes. Jared and Kyle tried not to snicker and I knew Kyle was dying to comment me on the matter.

"There, see it's not so bad." Mel coaxed me out of the room.

It wasn't so bad, she said. No, it in fact wasn't so bad but I couldn't help to feel embarrassed. Wanderer gave me a small smile, "Safety first."  
My eyes grew wide for a moment and I stepped back completely mortified and groaned as if it was the end of the world.

Kyle couldn't hold it in any more and he began to laugh. Jared snickered after him until Melanie elbowed him but it was too late. I crawled back in to the room with my tail between my legs and my cheeks as red as beats.

"Guys, look what you did." Wanda accused.  
"I didn't do anything, it was these morons." Ian retorted trying to keep his slate clean on the matter.  
"We'll talk to her, you guys out." Melanie said and shoed them off.  
"Bu I-"  
"You too, Ian."

Melanie and Wanderer sat me on the bed and by the time they were done speaking I knew what sex was and where babies came from. I even knew what a condom was and how it should be used. I felt so foolish for not knowing any of that. Being home schooled, my parents never taught me this. They believed I was too young to know and perhaps they never truly knew how to answer all my never ending questions. I had no idea what they were referring to…until now that is.

"So?" Melanie raised a brow, "What do you think?"  
I looked at her and then at Wanderer, "I think you're crazy."  
They laughed. "A lot of it is crazy, but it's normal." Wanderer said.

I brought my knees up to my chest, my expression conflicted by my own thoughts, "You said you'd teach me things I need to know. But, I don't really need this information…do I?" I looked up at them.

They suddenly paused, surprised by my questions and looked at each other for an answer neither of them had. "Wanda." Mel said.

Wanderer cleared her throat, "Well, Sophie. If you find the right person and ever decide to…well, you know…" I frowned instantly at this.  
"Then you'll know how all the plumbing works and won't have to ask where _it_ goes." Melanie cut in.

My face went completely red, "Ew!"  
"Melanie!" Wanderer gasped.  
"What? I'm just saying." She looked at me, "Now you know and that's all you should worry about for now. Don't worry about men. Sex is something you shouldn't even jump to in the first place. You have other important matters to attend to."

All this talk was making my ears bleed but I was not going to lie if I said I was not a little curious. I shook the crazy thoughts out of my mind and head whirled.

When we reached the cafeteria all I could think about was sex. I felt dirty just thinking about it. Kind of like the sight of a car crash. I couldn't look away- or 'think' away. I sat at the table zoning in and out of conversations. My eyes wandered around the table landing on Kyle. He sat with his arm around Sunny. She was happily nestled in his arms and I wondered to myself…have they?

_ Ew! No, don't think of that!  
_I shut my eyes for a moment and when I opened them Jared was right in my face, "What's wrong with you?"  
_GOD NO!  
_  
I jumped back a bit startled but regained myself quickly and frowned at him, "Nothing, leave me alone."  
"She's still a bit touchy about today's subject." Kyle joked. "You sure know how to teach 'em, Mel."  
"Oh, shut up, will you?"  
Jamie perked up at this, "What subject?" He obviously had no idea what had happened earlier.

"Nothing," Melanie answered giving Kyle a stern look.

"I wanna know." Jamie looked around for someone to tell him. The table sat quiet until every guy who knew burst out laughing. Wanderer and Melanie frowned. I sat there mortified. Jamie looked at me for an answer but my cheeks flushed hot and I looked away.

Wanderer sighed softly, "Its nothing to worry about, Jamie. The guys are just teasing Sophie. But they should grow up and act like the gentlemen they are." She looked directly at Ian who quickly regained himself.

Jamie raised a brow, "Oh, c'mon. I want to know. Sophie?"  
I kept my eyes below, "Err.."  
"I was just teaching her the facts of life, like always. Don't worry about it, Jamie and eat your dinner."  
"Alright." Jamie said, "But being the odd one out isn't fun, ya know."

That night I lay awake once more in the darkness. Today's events replayed over and over in my mind. I felt so ridiculous for not knowing any of that information sooner. For crying out loud I was old enough to know! My parents had kept me from so much and I wondered why they had kept me so protected. I started to realize what a shut in I had been all these years. I never went out much back then. And if I did it was well guarded with my parents. They stopped letting me play outside with the other children when I was around seven or so. And they always avoided many if not all of my questions. Whatever they taught me about the human anatomy was obviously not enough. And I lived so ignorant to it all. I had been hidden from the entire world. But for what? My own safety? The safety of others? I wasn't going to hurt anyone.

_The pink line…its not there. That's why. _

The words lingered in my mind. But I didn't want to admit it. I placed my hand underneath my neck and felt the smoothness of my skin. There were so many things left unknown. So many things coming out in to the clear. And every single day I found out more and more about myself. Things I never wanted to know, things I never wanted to admit. Things that were changing me. For good.


End file.
